A Miraculous Change
by Ressa4043
Summary: This is basically a fan fiction of season 2 miraculous ladybug with some characters of my own, but they won't come till later in the story. Also posted in Wattpad and AO3 under same username! Also, in this version, the kwamis names might be different, because I was unaware of their original names. This will not be 100% like the show Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miraculous Ladybug
1. The Change

A Miraculous Ladybug fan fiction

Chapter 1- **The Change**

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ladybug watched as all the damage that had been caused during the Akuma fight clear up. No matter how many times it happened she always watched in amazement, it was so beautiful!

"Well, that was one tough Akuma" Chat Noir said

Now that she thought about it, fighting the Akuma was harder than usually. Her and Chat usually had never struggled and did it with ease. Well, except when Chat Noir himself had been Akumatized. She wondered if the Akumas were getting stro-

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Chat asked dragging Ladybug from her thoughts

"Ooohh, the usual, homework and working at my job" Ladybug always had to be careful when talking about where she worked.

"That's it?" Chat Noir asked "Nothing exciting? Just homework?"

"Yes Kitty! That's what I usually do." Ladybug knew that wasn't the whole truth. She did do homework, but often, when she wasn't saving the city from Akumas, wasn't patrolling, and she was just herself Marinette. She liked to design clothes, paint, and even dance! But, most of all, she liked to look at posters of (sigh) Adrian. Just thinking about him made her heart leap for joy!

"Uuuuuhhhhh…..hello, m'lady are you okay?" Chat asked

She hadn't realized that her eyes were closed and she was smiling. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Chat Noir's face an inch away from hers. She immediately took a step back. Before Chat could ask her what she was doing, her earrings start beeping. Perfect Timing.

"I'm sorry Chat, but I have to go. Bug out!" and with that she was gone.

Chat Noir thoughts

She's so beautiful. Chat thought

Chat wanted to know so badly who was under that mask with eyes so confident, and beautiful. He was so desperate that he almost grabbed her arm and was about to beg her to stay. But, he didn't that would be very un-gentleman like. All of sudden his ring started beeping he needed to get home, because, like Ladybug said he also had homework and a so-called "job" modeling and he needed what his friends called his "beauty sleep"

Marinette's thoughts

Once Marinette got home she was exhausted and so was Tikki.

"Woo…. That was on tough—" Tikki said slurry

"Oh Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed "I'll get you some cookies give me a sec"

*She leaves and comes back with cookies*

"Here you go" Marinette said

"Th-Thank yo-you" Tikki said obviously tired

*After Tikki was done eating*

"Tikki, did you feel anything odd when fighting the Akuma?" Marinette asked

"A little why?" Tikki asked

"Did you struggle or feel any strain on your body"

"Marinette where are you getting with this?" Tikki asked suspiciously

"I think the Akumas are getting stronger" Marinette said

*Tikki's face immediately was serious*

"We need to see the Guardian"

Adrian's thoughts

Once Adrian got home he tried to get some sleep, but was too marveled and in awe of his Lady. It was funny Adrian thought, he was an 18 year old in love with his 15 year old crush.

"You know I can hear you right?" Plagg said "ughhh calm down Romeo"

Adrian jumped he didn't know he was talking aloud and was surprised

"While you were thinking about Ladybug I was thinking about that we fought today" Plagg continued "didn't you feel that this fight was harder than usual?"

"I guess" Now that Adrian thought about it this Akuma was unusually harder to fight than other Akuma's. Adrian continued aloud." Today was harder than usual, do you think that maybe the Akuma's are getting stronger?"

"I don't know,,,,but one thing is for sure we need to make a visit to the Guardian"


	2. The Team

Chapter 2 – **The Team**

"Come one Marinette" Tikki said rushing ahead "were almost there"

"Tikki! Come back here before somebody sees you" Marinette shouted/whispered

"Oh nobody will see me it's in the middle of the night"

*They both continue to walk in silence*

"Ok! The Guardian's house is just around the corner, time to transform!" Tikki exclaimed

"Ok, Tikki spots on"

Adrian/Chat Noir's thoughts

"Are we almost there Plagg?" Adrian asked

Could this kid get anymore whiny Plagg thought "Yes, we're almost there stop your whining"

"Am I just going as myself?" asked Adrian

"You can,,,,,,but you should probably transform" said Plagg

"Ok!" This was always Adrian's favorite part! "Plagg, claws out!"

*He transformed*

After Chat Noir had transformed he looked around and saw a red…. Glow? Kind of like his green glow when he transformed only red. It couldn't be his lady…. Could it?

He shook his head he needed to focus and find the Guardian's house. He had never met the Guardian and was kind of excited

 **Marinette's/Ladybug's thoughts**

Ladybug was really nervous, sure she had met thaw guardian before, right after the big battle with Volpina. He was just a nice old Chinese man, but he was very experienced when it came to the miraculous and only talked to the chosen when something was wrong. Great, Ladybug thought, I've only been Ladybug for 3 years and I've already messed up. Some people might think three years is a little long, but it's not, the average Ladybug, according to Tikki, lasts about 20 years 30 if your "lucky". Marinette hoped she was "lucky".

She immediately shoved that away she needed to get to the Guardian's house

*At the Guardian's house*

"Hello anyone there?" Ladybug called out

She was inside the Guardian's house she knew it for sure, since she had been here before, but Tikki was telling her where to go and it was in the day time. She really hoped that she hadn't woken him up. All of a sudden she heard a sound that dragged her from her thoughts. She looked around frantically she wasn't scared of the dark or anything like that, but the Akuma fight earlier had out her on edge.

"Well someone's scared of the dark"

She turned around arms ready to smack whoever was behind her, but, when she turned around and saw… Chat Noir? Hanging upside down like a bat an inch away from her face, and it reminded her if when she tried to kiss him. When Dark Cupid had shot an arrow at her but Chat jumped in front of her, and it hit him instead. She remembered the kiss it was fast and short, but she remembered his soft warm lips on hers. Of course Chat didn't remember any of it but…. There was this part if her that wished he had. Well, he knew it happened, but she wished he knew how it felt. The she stopped, what was she thinking. She wasn't in love with Chat she was in love with Adrian. Not only was she in love with someone, but this was her partner the one whom she trusted completely and she didn't want to risk ruining that.

Pulling her thoughts back to reality she realized that she was still staring at Chat an inch away from her face. Normally she would have stepped away immediately, but she wanted to look just a little longer so she stayed.

All of a sudden Chat was moving clo-

"Mm-Mm"

Both her and Chat immediately turned and found themselves looking at the Guardian

 **Chat Noir/Adrian's thoughts**

 **Dangit! Chat thought so close, he was so close to kissing Ladybug, and then this guy shows up. Suddenly he wasn't so excited to meet him anymore. Chat was positive he was glaring at the guardian, but he simple look back with an amused look. Usually Chat was s gentlemen but he wanted so bad to smack that smirk of his face.**

 **"** Hello Ladybug and Chat Noir" The Guardian said

"Hello Master Fu" Ladybug replied doing a little curtsy so he just bowed…. Slightly

"Do you know why you are here?" asked Master Fu

Chat was about to give a sharp retort, but thought better of it when he got a warning glare from Ladybug.

"Is it about the Akumas getting stronger?" LB asked

"Yes" the Guardian sighted a deep sad sigh

"That doesn't sound good" Chat said finally earning his glare from Ladybug

"I wasn't going to originally do this" he sighed again "but me and Wayyz have decided it's time"

"Time for what?" Ladybug asked eagerly

"It's time for you guys to start gathering a team"

"What!" both him and Ladybug said

"Not necessarily start a team I will choose the people just as I chose you, but it's time for there to be more than two of you"

"But why?! Are we messing up did we do something wrong" Ladybug asked

"Of course not!"

"Then why?" Chat asked a little worriedly

*The Guardian Sighed*

"Because it's the only way to stop the Akumas come back her 2 days from now to meet your team!" and with that the guardian left

"So see you in two days bugaboo?" Chat asked

"Sure Kitty" Ladybug gave a sad smile "see you in two days"

 **And then she was gone**


	3. The Miraculous Part 1

Chapter 3 – **The Miraculous Part 1**

 ***Marinette's Thoughts***

"Ok class, that is your assignment, have a good weekend see you on Monday"

Marinette was still in shock and a little disappointed about the previous night. Why did they need a team? She asked Master Fu he said because the Akumas were getting stronger. She was shrieking she was sure of it.

"Girl, are you okay?" Alya aksed

"Yah I'm fine"

"Okay" Alya studied her for a moment "You seem a little off"

"Had a rough night sleeping"

"Oh, okay"…"So, guess what happened yesterday?"

"Ladybug and Chat No-"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day again, and guess what!?"

"You go to see" Marinette started but was cut off….again

"I got to see the whole thing!" Alya said, fully aware of what she was doing

*Marinette stares at her and then they both start laughing, then the bell rings*

"Ok, I got to get to class see ya later Alya"

"Bye Girl, you still up for tonight?"

"Maybe"

*They both head their separate ways*

Marinette thought that this class was almost her favorite mainly because Adrien was also in this class, but, wherever Adrien went so did a snobby rich girl named Chloe. You'd think after 3 years they would have all parted ways but nope the gang managed to stay together, and Chloe managed to follow…lucky us.

"Ok class get your books out and turn to page 476"

Marinette was getting ready to sit down buuuut….

"Wow Marinette, did you get your clothes from a shelter?"

"No Chloe, UNLIKE you I actually go to the story and buy my clothes"

"Wel-" Chloe started

"Chloe sit down and turn your book to page 476…NOW!"

Chloe glares at her as if to say

"this isn't over"

She (Marinette) gladly returns it with

"not even close"

Marinette was so focused on Chloe that she didn't notice Adrien walk in

"Adriekins, I saved a spot for you!"

This was going to be a long class Marinette thought to herself

*At Master Fu's place*

"Master are they going to be the new miraculous holders?" Wayzz asked

"I'm not sure yet, they need to be tested first"  
*Alya's Thoughts*

Where is that stupid boy!

"Nino! Nino where are you!?" Alya continuously shouted

Marinette was in class with a demon scratch that the devil, Chloe, and the one and only sun child Adrien. So, Alya was stuck with Nino, speaking of which. Where is he!?

"NINO, Where are you!?"

Suddenly Alya heard a crash in the alleyway next to her. There were two men picking on an old guy in a …...hawaian shirt?

"Give us your money old man" one of them demanded

"Yah, all of it" the other one added

"Hey!" Alya shouted "leave him alone"  
"or what?"

"or…"  
*The two men smirked*

"or I'm gonna call Ladybug and Chat Noir"

"Suuuuure you are"

"Yah, haven't you seen the ladyblog me and LB are like best friends"

"Prove it"  
"Ugh" Alya feigned to be hurt "haven't you seen my blog? I have personal itnerviews with ladybug…..Like I said were bff's"

Both men looked at each other Alya hoped they would believe her bluff…sure Alya had interviews with ladybug in the past, but they weren't bffs. After what felt like an eternity they decided they couldn't risk it.

"Fine girl, you're just lucky were feeling nice today"  
"Right back at you"  
*They men left*

Alya rushed over to the old man

"Sir, are you okay?" Alya asked

"Oh yes I'm fine…..do you really know ladybug?"

Alya chukled "No"…."I mean yes I've had interviews with her but were not like best friends.

"Oh, okay…Thank you for saving me young lady, but now I must be on my way"

"but are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes I'm okay"  
"Alright then have a nice day!"  
"To you as well"  
*They parted ways*

What a nice man Alya thought. Now where is that stupid bo- oh there he is.

"Nino!"  
"Oh hey Alya!"  
"I have been looking for you forever"  
"You were?" He smirks

"No! Not like that" she blushes "Oh come on Marinette and Adrien just go out of class lets go"  
"Suuuuurre"  
"Oh come on"  
*Master Fu's Thoughts*

"She's perfect"


	4. The Miraculous Part 2

**Chapter 4 – The Miraculous Part 2**

 ***Marinette's thoughts***

Marinette had just gotten out of class and couldn't help but think "can't Tikki tell me more about the other miraculous?"  
And with that Marinette ran home after saying goodbye to Alya and telling Adrien goodbye

*Once in her room*

"Tikki, I have a question"  
"Yes Marinette"

"What are the other miraculous like? And what are they?"  
"Well I don't know much about the miraculous just what they look like, but I know about the kwamis and I know what they are, but are you sure you want to know?"  
"Yes, please Tikki" Mari asks almost in a whining voice

"Careful you almost sound like Chloe"  
"Never" Marinette replies a little disgusted that she could even sound close to Chloe

"Anyway what kind of miraculous are there?"  
"Well, I won't tell you all of them, but I'll tell you who you will most likely be working with"

"Ok!" Mari said excitedly

"Ok, the first miraculous you'll probably be working with issssss….the fox miraculous"

"The fox!?"  
"Yes, their kwami is Trix"  
"Ok, next one please" Marinette wasn't as excited for a fox miraculous, foxes are deceitful and foxes remind her of Volpina, period.

"hm" Tikki was a little confused "okay"  
"The next miraculous is the bee, although, some prefer honeybee, or queen b etc. Their kwami is Trix."  
"Blitz? How did they come up with that name?"  
"Um, I don't know!"…"I just know their names not how they got them or anything like that"  
"Ok, so what's next?"  
"Let me see here: Trix, Blitz, oh there's Emo. He's the peacock kwami he's so dramatic"  
*Tikki smiles brightly*

"Oooooh, Tikki do you like him?"  
"What? No! I like someone else"  
"Who?" Marinette asked

"That's for me to know, and you to one day find out"  
"Ooookk…..hey Tikki"  
"Yah"  
"Do you know Chat Noir's Kwami?"  
"Of course!"  
"Can you tell me about them"  
"Ok, just a little though"  
"That's all I need"  
"Well first of all he's arrogant, sloppy, never stops eating, and annoying"  
"Well, guess that explains Chat"  
"You didn't let me finish" Tikki said

"hm?"  
"He's also sweet and if you look closely enough really caring and over protective"  
"Sooooo, since he's the one you like what's his name?" Marinette looks at Tikki and smirks

"Ok, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work"  
*Marinette visibly pouted*

"PLEEEAASSE!?"

"No" *Tikki turns away from Marinette*

"Please?"  
"No"  
"Please"  
"No"  
"Pretty please with cookies on top?"  
"Are the cookies chocolate chip?"  
"The one and only"  
"Can I have some if I tell you his name?"  
"Sure"  
"Fine" Tikki sighs "His name is Plagg"  
"Seriously"  
"Yah, what'd you expect?"  
"I don't know, maybe something like Cheshaire or something like that?"  
"Cheshaire? That would never work for Plagg he's just not that charming"  
"Then where did Chat get it from?"

"So you finally admit that you think he's charming eh?"  
"This isn't about me this is about you"  
"Fine, I never said he wasn't charming, he's just not as charming as Cheshaire"  
"Ok. Whatever you say let's get to my next class"  
"Ok"  
Tikki couldn't help but fell a little relieved that they had dropped the subject of Plagg. It was true that he was annoying, but she still loved him. She could still remember the first time Plagg told her that he liked her. It was just a normal day, of course as normal as it could get. While the previous Ladybug and Chat Noir were doing whatever couples do (probably cuddling) Chat asked her if she wanted to raid the kitchen which she obviously said yes. When they got to the kitchen and started looking for food. They couldn't find any cheese.

"Plagg, you know that there's no cheese in these cabinets right?"  
"Yah, I know"  
"Then why did we come here?"  
"Cause I wanted to be alone with you"  
"Why?"  
"Because…I l-love y-you, and your more important than a wedge of cheese"  
This made Tikki so HAPPY "I love you too Plagg" she was so happy that she almost started crying, but instead she floated over and gave Plagg a hug. He replied by wrapping his short (but long to Tikki) around her. They floated over to a small cat bed and cuddled till morning.

Ever since that day both Tikki and Plagg new they could never love any other kwami but each other.

"Tikki, are you coming?" yelled Marinette

"Yah, I'm coming" Tikki said with a bright smile

Adrien's Thoughts

Thank goodness! Adrien was finally out of that class. That class meaning the class with none other than Chloe herself. If he thought she was clingy in high school boy was he wrong. No matter what he's doing, no matter where he is she throws herself at him…He was so relieved when the bell rang.

"Adrien"  
"hm?" Adrien was so focused on his own thoughts that he didn't notice Nino walk up to him.

"Hey Nino!"

"Are you still coming tonight?" Nino asked

"What do you mean?"  
Nino looked at him with utter shock

"What? Did I say something"  
"Dude! How could you forget about the sleepover at Alya's house?"  
"Oh! That's right" Dangit! He had completely forgotten about that .

Alya had invited him, Nino, and Marinette over for a sleepover. You think it'd be awkward 2 guys and 2 girls, but nope! Actually, sometimes Marinette stuttered when talking to him, but other than that it was fine. Now that he thought about it Marinette, compared to when they were in high school, rarely stuttered anymore. She only stuttered when she was flustered (which by the way was adorable) and she got flustered easily. IT's kind of funny watching Alya embarrass her.

"Earth to Adrien, hello? Are you in there?"  
"hm?"  
"Dude, stop zoning out on me, so are you going to Alya's sleepover"  
"Yah, of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Great! Sooooooo are you excited Marinette is going?"  
"Mari? Yah sure, why?"  
"Oh, you got a nickname for her?" Ninio says with a huge grin on his face.

*Adrien's face goes beet red* "I didn't give her that nickname!"  
"Sure you didn't" Nino smirks

"Whatever, see ya later"  
"Bye Adrien"  
*They parted ways*


	5. Sleepover

**Chapter 5 – Sleepover (Bonus)**

"Marinette! Hurry you're going to be late for Alya's sleepover if you don't leave now!" Mrs. Dupain Cheng said

"Coming Maman!"

Marinette had just got done finishing her latest dress which was for an upcoming event at the college. It was a long elegant red dress with waves, and a slot that started small a little above her knee that got wider as it went down. Now she was getting ready to leave for Alya's "party" of four that started at 7:00 p.m., and it was now 6:45 p.m.! She needed to get going! Marinette ran fell down the stairs, while her mom giggled at her, said goodbye, and left.

*Outside of the Dupain Cheng Bakery*

"Marinette you really need to manage your time better" Tikki said with a disapproving look

"I know Tikki, but I wanted to finish that dress, now come one we gotta get to Alya's" she said with a bright smile.

Tikki couldn't help but smile back and say, "Ok"….. "Let's go"

*At Alya's House*

Adrien's P.O.V.  
"Where is that girl, she's always late!"

"Calm down Alya I'm sure she'll be here soon"

"Adrien, sweetheart"

Sweetheart? That can only mean on thing….

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY BEST FRIEND ISN'T AT MY SLEEPOVER ON TIME?!"

Alya explosion

"Alya, just chill out she'll get here when she gets here"

She gave Nino the worst glare I have ever seen, and Nino shrinks back in fear. Adrien shivers Alya can be really evil when she wants to.

"That isn't quick enough, I can't have fun if she's not here!"

Valiant try Nino, valiant try.

"Where is she!?"

Please hurry Marin-

"Hey everyone"

Well would you look at that, we were saved. Because when Adrien turned there was Marinette herself, her hair was a mess but she had never looked more beautiful to him. Wait, where did that come from? Oh yea, Adrien developed what he called a crush, and what Plagg mocked as "just stupid feelings" for Marinette. Of course, that didn't mean he didn't love his lady, but it's nice to have someone in and out of his heroine appearance. Sometimes he would visit her as Chat Noir, and they had become good friends because of it. She was so much different around his superheroine counterpart. Adrien was almost jealous of himself, because Chat got to see that side of her.  
"Hey Adrien"

That pulled him out of his thoughts, "Hey Marinette" After he'd said that Adrien could've sworn he saw a pink tint of color on Marinette's cheeks, and that made him smile like the sun.

Marinette's P.O.V.  
Why is Adrien staring at her like that?

And why is he smiling?

Did she have something on her face?

Were her clothes dirty?!

Quick Marinette, think of a backup plan….. Got it!

"Hey Alya, be right back, got to use the bathroom"

"Ok, but hurry back though, so we can get this party started!"

Marinette half giggled half said "Ok"

*In the bathroom*  
No wonder Adrien was staring at her, her hair was a mess.

"I've got to fix this"

Alya's P.O.V.  
This was gonna be fun.

Marinette was in the bathroom (probably fixing her hair, because it looked like a mess), and wondering why Adrien was staring at her. Alya already knew the answer: that they both finally liked each other!

"I'm back" Alya looked over to see Marinette with, what a surprise, her hair fixed.

"Ok, our first, and only, game is truth or dare!"

Both Marinette and Adrien turned red, while Nino evilly smirked, but also looked horrified. Alya admitted it, she could be very evil in truth or dare.

"I'll go first!"

As she said, this is gonna be fun!

"Marinette, truth or dare?"

Marinette's P.O.V.

"Marinette, truth or dare?" Alya asked her, why was it always her that got asked? Why couldn't Alya ask Nino?

"Marinette?" Alia gave her a stare that made her blood creep.

"Truth" Marinette was trying to play it safe, but that never worked with Alya.

"What color of hair do you prefer a man to have?"

"Blonde" Marinette immediately answered, that one was easy, because blonde hair reminded her either of Adrien or her Kitty!  
Adrien's P.O.V.  
Blonde? Marinette's into blonde boys? I'm a blonde boy, score one for me! Adrien had to have some fun with this.  
"You're into blondes Marinette?"

She blushed tremendously, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Y-Y-Yes" she answered still blushing

This made his smirk turn into a full-blown smile, and that made her blush even more. "Ok then" Adrien said in the cheesiest voice he could muster up.

Marinette's P.O.V.  
Oh Alya was going to get it!

"Alya, truth or dare?"

"Dare"  
This made Marinette smirk, "I dare you to kiss Nino"

"What?!" Alya looked as if she was going to die, but Nino just looked excited with an evil smirk. Huh, who knew he liked Alya?

"You heard me, kiss Nino"

"Yah Alya, go ahead and kiss Nino"

Her and Adrien kept pressuring Alia with evil smirks until she finally caved in.

"Fine, I'll kiss Nino" she muttered

And with that she turned to look at a bright red Nino, grabbed his face, and brought it closer to hers until their lips touched.

"Yay!" Marinette exclaimed like a puppy that just got a treat, while Adrien just looked at them with awe and wonder.

Alya's P.O.V.

Marinette was SO dead, but as Alya brought Nino's face closer to hers, she couldn't help but be happy. When their lips met his were warm, and welcoming and for some weird reason he tasted so good.

Nino's P.O.V.  
Nino couldn't believe it, he was finally kissing the girl he loved, and by the fact that she hadn't pulled away yet, she was enjoying it told. Nino knew his lips weren't soft, but hers were. They were so soft pressed against his lips. Nino could do this all night.

Normal P.O.V.

"Ok lovebirds, you can kiss all you want later when Marinette and I are unconscious or not present"

Nino and Alta both looked over to see a smiling Marinette, and a grinning Adrien. They both blushed at the realization that their friends just watched them have their first kiss.

"Fine" Alya said "Adrien, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Do you think Marinette is cute?"

Marinette turned as red as a tomato, while Adrien stumbled over his words.

"Um, well, yah sure"

"Say it"

"Say what?"

"Don't play dumb Adrien, say it!"

"Fine! I think Marinette Dupain-Cheng it cute! Happy?"

All of a sudden there hear this thump and look over to see a beet red blushing unconscious Marinette.  
"Very" Alya replied with a grinning face.

Once Marinette woke up the torture began, of bombarding Adrien and Marinette with questions about each other. Adrien and Marinette couldn't help but ask themselves, why me?


	6. The Miraculous Part 3

**Chapter 6 – The Miraculous Part 3**

Adrien's P.O.V.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Adrien, are you awake? You have to get ready for school, and later today you have a photo shoot."

"Yes Natalie I'm up, I'll be out soon."

"Ok, just hurry. Gorilla will be waiting for you in the limo."

*She left*

Another day of school. (sigh) Not that he was complaining, I'm mean it's not like his father let him do everything he wanted like some people (Chloe), so school was a blessing in disguise.

Well, time to get ready for another blessing in disguise.

*At school*

"Hey Adrien!"

Adrien looked over to see Nino walking up to him.

"Hey Nino!"

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Oh do I"

Last night started out somewhat innocent, but Alya, he shivers, he didn't even want to think about what would've happened if Marinette didn't fall asleep when she did. Alya had started asking questions like, what he thought about Marinette, and daring him to do stuff like touch her hair, or give her a hug. Her face was beet red when he hugged her. He thought it was adorable, and so cute, and he told her that. She replied by trying to say ok, but ended up stuttering instead.

"Hey Adrien come on we're going to be late for class!"

"Ok, coming!"

Adrien and Nino walked into the classroom, and sat in their original spots in the front, in front of Mari and Alya. For some reason though, when Adrien sat down he really wanted to turn around and just look at her. Maybe this was more than just some crush or "stupid feelings" as Plagg would say.

"Ok everyone please turn you book to page 489."

And so another day of school began.

*After class when Marinette and Adrien were in class* (A/N: I'm sorry my minds completely blank for class time right now)

Nino's P.O.V.

Whelp, Nino was alone. Marinette and Adrien were in class with the she-devil (Chloe), and Alya, well, Alya was being Alya, and working on the Ladyblog. But Nino was alone blowing bubbles on a bench in the park. Until, he saw a food stand! For some weird reason though there was a strange old man with a Hawaiian flowery, sort of shirt on with a cane. What? Nino's stomach growled by just looking at the hot dogs.

"Well, stomachs orders." Nino said as he headed towards the food stand. Once Nino got there he overheard the old man trying to take his order, but the kid taking it was on his phone and was completely ignoring him.

"Excuse me?" The old man said

The teenager didn't respond

"Excuse me?" he said once again

This stupid teenager still didn't respond. Not only was Nino hungry, but he was kind of ticked off that this boy was ignoring the old man.

"Excuse me?" The old man said yet again

The teenager still didn't respond. The old man simply sighed in defeat, and was about to turn away, but Nino wouldn't have it.

"Dude!" Nino shouted at the "kid"

The teenager finally looked up with a somewhat irritated and dull expression.

"Oh, can I help you?" the boy asked

"No" Nino answered coldly, this shocked the boy. "You can help him" as Nino said this he pointed to the old man.

"Oh? Was he in line? I never saw him."

"Never saw him? NEVER SAW HIM? Dude! He said excuse me like three times, and you just stood there on your phone completely ignoring him like he didn't exist!"

"Oh, I'm sorry?"

"You should be fired"

"Please don't report this!" the boy said immediately panicked "I'm sorry okay? I'll make it up to you, do you want a hamburger? I can get you a hamburger. Just please don't report this!"

"I won't, but seriously dude go apologize to that man, and make sure this never happens again, got it?" Nino gives him a hard glared.

"Ok! I'll go make it up to him."

Nino glares at him

"Fine! I'll apologize to him now. Okay?"

The boy quickly goes over, and apologizes to the man.

*When the boy leaves, Nino walks up to him*

"Dud-* clears throat* sir, is there anything I can get you? That boy sure gave you a hard time."

"No, it's quite alright, mistakes happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" he says with a bright smile "You better get to class young man, or you'll be late."

"Shoot! It's already 12!? I gotta get back, um…. Sorry for your bad experience, come back soon?" with that Nino runs off to class.

Master's P.O.V.

Master Fu chuckled to himself

"Compassionate, funny, and a little serious. He has a lot to learn, but he'll be great for Emo."

All of a sudden the boy who took his order walks up to him.

"Geez Master, I thought you said you gave me the fun one, he didn't smile once at me."

"Sorry Owen, didn't expect him to react like that."

"Man, he'll definitely play a good part for Emo won't he?"

"I only pick the best!" He beams proudly and smiles.

"You sure do master" He returns a smile.

"Go home Owen, I'll call your team when their ready."

"Bye Master see ya later!" he waves bye

"This is going to be so interesting!" The master says chuckling to himself as he walks home.


	7. I Can't Dance!

Marinette/Ladybug's P.O.V.

"Marinette! Come on you're going to be late!" Tikki called out to Marinette rather angry.

"Coming!" Marinette replied hurriedly and in a rushed tone.

Today was a big day, Marinette just had to get to school on time, but…with her clumsiness and her "luck"….. she was going to be late. Just great. The reason why today is such a big day, is because not only is her school having a famous dance instructor coming to teach them how to dance, but they are also going to hold a contest for the best partner dances. The school also said they were going to have on more surprise, but it's a surprise so they didn't tell us students, darn! Marinette knew it probably wasn't going to happen, because of a certain blue-eyed blonde, but she really wanted to partner up with Adrien. Chloe might, well, she might just be Chloe, but Marinette had a secret weapon Hehe…. She had Alya! Marinette was positive that if she had Alya at her side, she was sure to at least get to hold Adrien's hand. I'm so excited!... and it's….TIME TO GO!

"Tikki!" Marinette called out to her little friend, "Let's go!"

"That's what I said thirty minutes ago!"

"Come on!" Marinette said with a huge smile on her face, not caring that Tikki was angry. Just excited to get to school….. well that's first.

Adrien/Chat Noir's P.O.V.

"Plagg! Get up! We need to get going, or I'm gonna be late!"

"You really wanna go that bad? Why don't you just stay home and eat cheese?" Plagg seriously couldn't figure why his chosen didn't want eat cheese.

"One, cheese stinks. Two, it stinks. Three, remember there's a surprise at school today?!"

"Oh yeah, the dancing thing."

"Yes, the dancing thing so let's go!" Adrien said practically begging his stubborn kwami.

"Let me get this straight, you want to go to school to dance, right?"

Adrien nods his head in reply.

"Let me rephrase that, to dance with Chloe?"

"I am not going to dance with Chloe" Adrien replies firmly as if there was no doubt in his mind, and there wasn't, he was NOT going to dance with Chloe.

"You say so" Plagg replied still not moving from his place on Adrien's bed.

"PLAGG!" Adrien yelled now losing his patience….. fast.

Plagg's head shoots up and he says, "I'm up, where's the cheese?!"

"Let's go!" Adrien says trying to keep his voice calm, but clearly failing.

"Adrien, hurry up, or you're going to be late for school!" Natalie calls through the door.

"Coming!" Adrien yells, then lowers his voice looking at Plagg and says, "Plagg, if you get in the bag there will be cheese waiting for you.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?!" Plagg says, then gets into Adrien's backpack.

Adrien chuckled, not being able to hide his amusement at his kwami.

*At school*

Normal P.O.V.

"Class, please listen up. Today, after lunch, we will be having a dance instructor coming over and teaching you all how to dance. He will be teaching you all until the end of school year—"

"Yayayayaya" the class cheers with joy!

The teacher smiles, happy to see her students happy. "We'll also have one more surprise coming soon after you've all learned the basics of dancing, but for now please turn to page 117 in your books."

Once out of class.

"So, Adrien who's going to be your dance partner?" Alya says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Um….I'm not really sure, got any ideas?"

"What about Chloe?" She says teasingly.

"No! Anyone but her!" Adrien says abruptly, then lowers his head, a little ashamed of what he had just said.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you Adrien to be well…. Rude." Alya says still teasing him, with a smirk on her face.

Adrien notices, "Oh be quiet Alya," he scowls, then smirks, "So tell me, how are you liking my best friend's mouth?" he says teasingly, knowing that he hit a nerve, because Alya was positively red, as red a Nathaniel's hair…..which was rare for Alya.

"I-I don't k-know what y-y-your t-talking a-about?" Alya stuttered trying to regain her composure.

"Wow," Adrien says his smirk turning into a full blown grin, "I didn't know you had it in you Alya to well….. stutter."

"Shut up," Alya scowls finally returning to her normal self, "This conversation is over."

Adrien couldn't hold it in anymore, he busted out laughing while his friend scowled. They stayed like this until Nino walked up.

"Woah dudes, what did I miss?" Nino asks

"Nothing" Alya says, gritting her teeth, "Right Adrien?" She shoots Adrien the most intimidating glare she can muster up in her state.

"Yah, nothing" He winks at Alya, "So Nino, you have any idea of who I should have as a Dane partner?"

"Isn't it obvious? You should ask Marinette to be your dance partner."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Because your dumb" Alya says while snickering.

"Not funny Alya," Adrien says, "Well, you two have fun eating each other's faces!"

"Adrien Agreste, get your butt over here." Alya screams while Nino just laughs.

'That's my cue, bye Nino see yah later!"

"See yah dude!"

Meanwhile somewhere else in the school.  
Chloe's P.O.V.

Did Adrien really dislike her that much?! That he didn't even want to dance with her?! Chloe remembers what Adrien said.

*Flashback*

"No! Anyone but her!"

*End flashback*

The look on his face when that brat Alya suggested her….. was she really that bad of a person? Chloe knew she was mean in the past, and she knew she had her moments with Marinette, but were they really that bad?! She couldn't be in this school anymore, it felt like the walls were closing in on her, she had to get some fresh air.

*Outside the school*

Chloe was bursting into tears once she got behind the school, she didn't know she was that terrible that her Adrienk—no – that Adrien really didn't like her being that forward. Maybe she should try and be nice… again?

*Flashback*

"You're so pathetic Chloe, all you do is cry! You never stick up for yourself, you just sit there and cry! Hahahahahaha it's pathetic!"

No! She tried to be nice one time, and all it earned her was hurt, but then again. The friends she had back then were compete cherks, and Adrien isn't like that, not even that brat Marinette is like that. Maybe she should at least try to not be so forward with him, just give him a little space. Yah, that's all she needed to do, just give him some space. All of a sudden Chloe felt a light presence on her shoulder.

"Young lady are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Chloe looked up to see the gentle face of a short old man in an unfashionable Hawaiian shirt. Chloe quickly dried her tears and then replied, "I'm fine," her voice came out rather shakily so she cleared her throat and tried again, "I'm fine sir, thank you for asking."

"You don't look okay," the old man said inspecting Chloe, "You know what, why don't you come to this little party I'm having soon. It might not be that amazing, but there will be kids there your age."

Chloe thought this was weird, but went with it anyway, "When is it?"

The old man laughs, "Not sure, but I'll tell you when I do, may I have your address so I can send you a proper invitation?"

Even though he was a stranger Chloe felt like she could trust him, blessed, who doesn't know where she lives. Her father is the freakin mayor of Paris. "Yes, here it is'; she gives him her address. Chloe felt better, and for some weird reason gave him a hug, and whispered "thank you". Then after realizing what she did she pulled back and said, "I'm sorry I'm just having a tough day." The old man simply laughed, said that he couldn't wait to see her again, and left. Well, that was weird, but she enjoyed it. For some weird reason she really couldn't wait to go to that party. Look at the time! She needs to get back to class, even if Adrien won't be her dance partner.

At School

Mixed P.O.V.

"Ok class, pick a dance partner then we'll call the dance instructor in."

Ok Adrien, walk up to Marinette and ask her to be hour dance partner. Wait, why did Adrien need to give himself a pep talk about asking Marinette to dance? It's not like he had feelings for her… right? He wasn't so sure anymore.

Ok Marinette, just walk up to Adrien and ask him to be your dance partner. Easy peasy, right? Nope! Where's Alya, oh there she is with Nino, no doubt dancing with him too.

"Alya!" she calls and motions for her friend to come over here.

Alya's head shoots over to look at Marinette. Oh no, poor Marinette she doesn't know how to ask the boy of her dreams to dance with her. Good thing her best friend is here to save the day!

"Adrien!" Alya calls, "Come over here!"

What is she doing!? I don't Adrien over here?! Well, I mean I do, but not right now!  
"Coming!"

Oh this is going to go bad…..

"Hey Alya, Marinette, what can I do for you?" Adrien asks in a gentleman like way."  
"Do you have a dance partner?"

"Wow Alya, blunt as ever I see," Adrien retorts.

"You know me," Alya replies with a smirk on her face, "now answer my question.  
"Wellllllll, I don't really have on yet."

"Marinette's available."

"Alya!" Marinette shouts glaring at her friend.

"What?!"

"Can I speak to you in private?... please?"

"Sure, be right back Adrien."

"Ok"

"Alya! I can't dance, why did you ask Adrien to choose me!? I mean what happens if I trip on his foot, the he faceplants, breaks his beautiful face, has to go to the hospital, and his father sues my parents?!"

*sigh* "Marinette, aren't you being just a little dramatic?" Alya questions.

"Maybe…..?"

"So let's just go back out, and see if he actually asks you to dance, and if he does just says yes and we'll take it from there, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Alya!"

"Great! Now let's go get you a dance partner!" Alya says in a sing song voice.

Adrien sees the girls come back and says, "Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Marinette replies.

"So Marinette, since I don't have a dance partner I was wondering if you would be my dance partner… unless of course you already have one." Adrien says, rather nervous for him.

Marinette could feel her face blushing red, "I-I l-ove to!"

"G-Great! See yah after class then, bye!"

"Bye Adrien!"

"My baby has finally grown up, and gotten herself a date!"

"It's not a date Alya!"

"You say that now, but just wait until you get to the final round!" Alya smirks wiggling her eyebrows at Marinette.

"Oh shut up."

Chloe's P.O.V.

So it looked like Adrien had chosen Marinette, now who was she supposed to dance with?! Chloe didn't think there was anyone in the school who would dance with her, especially if even Adrien dance with her, *sigh* what was she supposed to do now?

"Mh-mh" clears throat

Chloe turned around to see….. Max?

"Oh, hey Max, can I help you with something?" Chloe was surprised that she sounded sort of nice, but she was too sad to be mean, she didn't have it in her.

Max looked shocked to see her act this way but still said, "I couldn't help but notice that you were just….. standing here….. alone, so I wonder if maybe, now please don't scream at me, but would you like to be my dance partner?"

Don't be mean Chloe, just say yes. Chloe tried to put on her best bright smile, and somehow it was easy. It was easy to smile around Max for some reason…..I wonder why?

"I'd love to be your dance partner Max." Chloe replies with a genuine smile.

"R-really?" Max was completely stunned, but quickly regained his composure, "Well okay then I'll see you later then!" Max replies with a friendly smile then walks away.

"Yah see yah later Max," Chloe couldn't help but think that maybe being nice wasn't so bad.


	8. Dance Class

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Ok class! Get your partners, and meet back here in an hour!" The teacher shouted enthusiastically.

Adrien was going to do it! He was finally going to dance with the girl he had a somewhat crush on, but first, he had to go to the boys locker room. To talk to a certain someone.

Marinette did it! She had composed a full sentence in front and to the boy she like. Not only that, but she was going to be his dance partner! Victory number one for Marinette! She sang this in a sing-song voice. Oh wait, Marinette had to tell Tikki about this, so she better go to the girl's locker room. Yes, they had a locker room for both girls and boys, but no one used them anymore, because they didn't have a gym teacher anymore. So Marinette kept Tikki there, well, she better get going if she wants to make it back before Adrien does. Ha, what are the chances that he was going to go the bathroom, right when she needed to talk to Tikki? Luck was on her side today!

*on the way to the locker rooms*

Adrien was almost there he just had one corner to go, and then he needed to run to the boys locker room. He had to run, because there was a janitor down here usually at this time, so he had to hurry.

Marinette was almost there she had just one corner to go, and then she needed to run to the girls locker room. She could do this.

1 Adrien thought

2 Marinette thought

3

4

5! They both screamed in their thoughts, and then they ran, but they bumped into something… more like someone!

"Adrien!?" Marinette questioned in confusion.

"Marinette?!" Adrien questioned right back.

"What're you doing here?!" They both asked.

"Oh well, see" Marinette started, "I left my jacket down here last Monday."

"Really?" Adrien asked, "Because I did too."

"In the girls locker room?" Marinette asked confused.

"What? No, I left it in the boys locker room." Adrien answers.

"Oh… that makes a lot more sense."

They both laugh awkwardly.

"Well, I gotta go grab my jacket, see you in dance class."

"Yah, I have to grab mine too, see you soon!"

*They parted ways*

Adrien's P.O.V.

What was that?! I literally just sounded like a bumbling bimbo, and I was talking to the girl he liked! What was wrong with him? He was supposed to Chat Noir, slick, sly, and smooth. Not clumsy, uncool, and awkward.

Marinette's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh! I cannot believe that just happened! Of all the times I actually _wanted_ to bump into Adrien, I had to bump into him the one, and certainly not the last, time I didn't want to bump into him. Why is my life this way?! Ok, c'mon Marinette, get to the lockers, tell Tikki about the dance classes, Adrien being your partner, then get out, run back to Adrien, and don't get caught! That should be easy, I'm already in the girls locker room, so now I talk to Tikki. She made a mental check box in her head and checked it. Marinette walked over to the locker she was currently putting Tikki, and other…things in. She unlocked it, and found Tikki looking right at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Marinette asks, usually she finds Tikki asleep, not staring at her.

Tikki sighs in reply.

Ok, Tikki never sighs unless something is seriously wrong so….I'm screwed.

"Tikki what's wrong?" Marinette asks concerned for not only her precious friend, but also, a little bit, for herself.

"Marinette, have you noticed anything strange going on outside of the school?" Tikki ask, staring down her chosen.

"No not really, why? Did something happen?" Marinette asked completely confused.

"You tell me if an akuma running around town counts as "something happening". Tikki said a little irritated that her chosen had missed this.

"What?!" Marinette screamed, then lowering her voice, "Are you serious? There is an akuma around town?"  
"Yes! Transform hurry! We need to get going!"

"You're right, Tikki, spots on!"  
*Transformation scene*

How did I not notice this? I should've been watching instead of ogling over Adrien. Ugh, I hope that Chat is already there.

Adrien's P.O.V.

How is it possible that the one time I'm actually on good, scratch that, great terms with Marinette, something always happens? Just my luck…Adrien walked over to the locker where he was keeping Plagg, as well as other things for classes, photoshoots, and events after school.

I was surprised to see that when I opened my locker, Plagg wasn't asleep or causing mischief. Instead he was doing something much worse, staring at me…..seriously.

"Where've you been kid?" Plagg asked in a tone, so unlike his normal.

"School?" Adrien says hopefully.

Plagg doesn't buy it, "Kid, I know you're in school, you're always in school, but what I don't get. Is how you've been going to school for a long time now, and that it happens to be today that you miss an akuma attack."  
"Wait, an akuma has attacked?"  
"Yep, you better hurry. Your lady is probably already there."  
"I'm never going to say this again, but for once you're right. Plagg, claws out!"  
*Transformation scene*

How did I miss this? This has never happened before, I've never missed an akuma attack before. Oh Ladybug, I hope that you're there, and you're okay.

Tikki's P.O.V.

Marinette has no idea what's coming her way…hehe.

Plagg's P.O.V.

This kid is going to be so surprised, and maybe a little angered. Wait, does that mean I won't get cheese?! Bug this plan of yours better work.

Alya's P.O.V.

Where is that girl?! The classes start in an hour, and they decided they were going to grab some coffee before classes started.

"Alya! Where are you?"

Well, at least Nino is here, "I'm over here Nino!"  
Nino walked over to Alya and said, "So hey, I can't find Adrien, wanna go grab some lunch?"  
Alya smiled, she was starting to think Nino could read her mind, "Sure, let's go" She started walking out the door, and once they got out the doors and no one was watching. Nino grabbed her arm, pulled her back to him, kissed her softly, and then continued walking like nothing happened, leaving me completely baffled, "We are totally talking about that!" I noticed he wasn't replying, "Wait, Nino wait up."

Nino's P.O.V.

Oh we're totally going to talk about it later Alya, but not when I blushing at what I had just done. I acted purely on instinct, and once I kissed her, man I knew I had to walk away or it was going to get awkward. I continued walking and heard, "Nino wait up!" This just made me smirk, oh I am falling so hard with this girl, always have.


	9. A New Villian

**Chapter 9 – A New Villain**

Ladybug/Marinette's P.O.V.

How did I miss an akuma attack? This has never happened before, I've always been so aware. Was it because I was too focused on Adrien?—

"Waah!" Ladybug screamed in shock.

C'mon Marinette, focus! I've been doing this for who knows how long, and yet, I almost manage to kill myself by leaping off a building. Amazing, Paris you're in luck, your heroine might actually manage to kill herself. Ugh, what was wrong with her this morning? First, she runs into Adrien, when she had almost successfully gotten through a wonderful day. Second, she missed an akuma attack, and third, she leaps off a building! This day is just wonderful!

"Well someone looks like their having a purrfect day!"

I turn to the one and only Chat Noir standing with his back against a wall, swinging his tail around in his hand. He probably thinks he looks so cool!  
"Not in the mood Kitty, have you seen the akuma?"

"M'lady, with all due respect, don't you think if I had seen the akuma I would already be after it?" Chat ask with a sly smirk on his face. He was definitely up to something.

"Good point, let me rephrase that. Have you heard anything about the akumas location?"

"Why yes I do!" Chat says, still smiling like a fool.

*sigh* "Care to share?" Ladybug says expectantly.

"Anything for you bugaboo!" Chat says teasingly.

"Please just share the information, I have to be somewhere in less than an hour, so could we please hurry this one?" Ladybug knew she wasn't being too nice, but she had to get back to dance class and…Adrien!

Chats face falls a little bit for a moment, but then turns back into a smile, "Sure, no problem! Ok, I was told the akuma was somewhere downtown."

"Great, let's go!"

Then she and Chat practically flew past buildings to get to their destination in a matter of seconds. They looked around for a couple of minutes, but they couldn't find the akuma, weird.

"Hey Chat! Have you found anything?"

"No, you?" Chat swings over to where she is.

"No" Ladybug says in defeat, "This is weird, normally an akuma would be causing destruction left and right, making a whole lot of noise. But, I haven't heard a single thing, well, except for a certain black cat falling off a roof." Ladybug looks at Chat.

"Oh" Chat says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "So you actually heard that?'

"Mm-hm" Ladybug nods, "Anyway, we'll have to look when were on patrol tonight, the akuma hasn't caused any trouble yet so we should be okay."

Marinette had to get going, class is going to start in less than 10 minutes!

"Same" Chat says, "See you tonight LB!" Then he swings off too goodness knows where.

"See you Chat!" Then Ladybug ran, swinging from building to building, she had to get to class, fast!

Unknown P.O.V.

"Oh, the poor kitty and bug don't know where their villain is, well, I guess I'll just have to help them. HAHAHA!"

"What are you doing? Why didn't you get their miraculous'? You have the element of surprise!"

"Don't worry Hawkmoth, you'll get their miraculous' this time, I promise."

Adrien's P.O.V.  
*Back at School*

Don't be late, don't be late, please don't let me be late. I can't afford to be late, if I was, whelp, bye bye dance classes, hello detention! Then my dad would figure out, and I would be in big trouble. Plus, it would probably mean that I wouldn't be able to dance with Marinette, and then some _other_ guy would get to dance with her. I thought bitterly about how they would dance together, and would most likely win the competition…Oh we'll see about that! I ran as fast as I could, and that resulted in me running into none other than Alya.

"Ow!" Alya shouted while falling down, then she looked up and noticed me. "Hey Adrien, what was that for?" She asked with irritated eyes.

"Sorry Alya, I had to go somewhere and just got back to school…please don't tell me I'm late."

Alya's P.O.V.

Oh, so he thinks he's late, huh? Well, let's just have a little fun with this.

"Yah, sorry to say this Adrien, but you are late." She smirked as she saw his face widened in fear, "Marinette was really disappointed, at least, until Nathaniel came up and said that he could be her partner!" I immediately saw his face skip between emotions. First, it was fear that he was late. Second, it was guilt that he had abandoned Marinette, and third, was anger. Pure anger, maybe I took this too far…nah.

Adrien's P.O.V.

I felt my jaw hardened, boy did I feel angry right at that moment. I wanted so bad to march in there, and tell Nathanial to back the heck up, and leave Marinette alone. Why did I feel that way? I have no idea, she's not my girlfriend or anything, but man. Those were not happy moments in my life. I felt my fist clench, and silently prayed that Alya was just screwing with me.

Alya's P.O.V.

Once I saw Adrien's fist clench, I gulped, and then realized. I did take it too far.

"Hey Adrien."

He looks at me with narrowed eyes. I can tell he's trying to control his temper, and be the gentleman he is.

"You know I'm just joking, right?"  
He lets out a breath of relief and immediately relaxes, then shows a weak smile.

"Whew, you had me there Alya…" Then his face goes back to panic, "I'm not late though, am I?"

I simply smirk in reply, I wasn't exactly lying about everything. Marinette didn't have a new partner, she had to go to the bathroom, but Adrien was late.

"Dangit! See you later Alya!"

Then he ran off to class. Wait a second, though, why was he so relieved that Marinette wasn't dancing with another boy? Huh, has he finally noticed that he has feelings for her? Are my babies finally growing up?! Oh, I'm definitely expecting a date now, and I know just how to speed the process up! Hehe!

"Alya! Hurry up! We need to get back to dance class, so I can show those guys how you really drop a beat."

I look over to see my lovely boyfriend staring at me expectantly, knowing him. He's probably also checking me out, but then again I can't really blame, because just look at me. I'm beautiful!

"Coming! By the way, we both know that I could out dance you in a second."

"Of course."

I look at him, shocked that he agreed, and he has a mischievous smile on his, what is he planning?

"But then again, it depends on why kind of dancing you're talking about." He wiggles his eyebrows at me, then he whispers in my ear, "If we're talking about slow dancing, then yeah, you could total out dance me."

I simply stutter something dumb in response, and blush bright red, and then I collect myself. "Nino! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I think you can figure it out by yourself." He smirks.

"C'mon you jerk!" Then I shove him playfully, and we start walking to dance class.

Marinette's P.O.V.

I wonder if Adrien is already there waiting for me. I thought as I fixed my hair in the mirror, to be honest, I was very nervous, but then again. Who wouldn't be? I'm pretty sure anybody would be nervous if they figured out they were dance with freakin' Adrien Agreste. What happens if I step on his foot? Will he think I'm a terrible dancer, and then want someone else? What happens if he tells his father? Then his father thinks I'm a terrible dance, and clumsy, and then I lose my chance of becoming a famous designer. Just one dirty look from Gabriel, and I'm done for…Oh no…..what have I gotten myself into?...Calm down Marinette, you mustn't think like that, everything will be okay. You and Adrien will get along, and dance just fine. Once I was done, I check the time, 1:10 p.m. Shoot! I needed to get back, class started 10 minutes ago! I ran back to the room where the class was being held, and saw Adrien, and all of my other classmates with their respective partners. They all looked so adorable together! Juleka was with Nathanial, Ivan was with Mylene, Kim was with Alix, Rose was with her prince, Sabrina was just watching and helping the teachers, since she didn't want to dance, and *gasp* Chloe was with Max, and she was…..smiling! She looked like she was actually enjoying herself, and for once. I felt extremely happy for her, I have never seen her as happy as she looked now. All of sudden, I somehow managed to notice that Adrien was signaling me over. I was about to walk over to him, until I noticed that I was still carrying my bag. I looked at him, and pointed to my bag, somehow no one was noticing our little exchange. They were probably too busy dancing. He saw my predicament, and then motioned to his bag on the bleachers, we were learning to dance in the gym, which was great, because then it wouldn't get to crowded. I ran over to the bleachers, and set my bag, which still had Tikki in it, down next to his. Then I walked over to him.

"Hey Adrien!"

"Hey Marinette! Ready to dance? I've been watching most of the moves, so I should be able to show you the basic ones real quick. The teachers are letting us get used to dancing with each other before we really start to dance."

He holds out his hand, and even though I'm more nervous than anything, I take it. Once I grab his hand, the song "Take Me" by Alex and Sierra starts playing. Adrien simply smiles and says, "Ready?"

I nod in response, and we start to dance. Even though we knew nothing about dancing, at least I didn't, he was a wonderful dancing. He grabbed my hand, and spun me around, and then we made eye contact. I've never danced with anyone before, but I knew I could dance with him. Slowly but surely, we started to move around, with him spinning me at the same time. Neither of us noticed at the time, but everyone had stopped dancing with each other to watch us. We danced like we were professionals. When I made contact with his eyes they seemed to be asking a question, what I saw was 'do you trust me?' I nodded, and he brought me into a spin, my back to his chest, and then bent me down. I lifted my leg in response, where did these dancing skills come from? I've danced in my room by myself all the time, but I never thought I could actually dance. I was really starting to enjoy myself, lose myself in the music.

Adrien's P.O.V.

Marinette was absolutely beautiful when she dance, how she did it? I had no idea, but I loved every single breathing second of it. I never knew she could dance, but at the moment, I really didn't care. When I was younger, my mother taught me how dance, for some reason. I was always fascinated how my mother moved when she danced. I danced with her all the time, but when she passed away, I've never danced with anyone else, except when Chloe forced herself on me. I could feel the eyes of everybody staring at us. I smirked, I knew we were good, and I wasn't even looking. I did my best to lead Marinette, and it was working. I spun her in circles, and she moved accordingly. We moved on best perfectly, and I could see Marinette start to smile. She was really enjoying this, and so was I. The song came to an end way to fast, I spun her around once more, and bent her down gently, and then it was over. When I pulled her up, she simply looked at me in shock like, 'what just happened?' I simply smiled in response. All of sudden we heard applause, _loud_ applause, and then I saw Nino and Alya walk up to us.

"Wow Marinette, Adrien, why didn't you tell me you could dance like that?!" Alya shouted happily.

"Yah dude" Nino looks at me, "You've been holding out on me!"

"Actually" Marinette said, "Where did you learn to dance Adrien?"

I rub the back of my neck nervously and say, "My mom taught me a long time ago, I honestly didn't know I could still dance like that." I laugh nervously.

"She did a wonderful job!" Marinette replied smiling.

Gosh, she was so sweet and beautiful.

"Alright!" Alya says, "Who says we go celebrate with some pizza after our last class?" She suggests.

"I'm in." Nino says.

"You're always in Nino!" I tease, "But I'm also in, what about you Marinette?" I turn to her.

"S-Sure" Marinette stutters.

She was so adorable some times.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Little did they know that two certain kwamis were talking during their dance class…


	10. Kwamis Talk

**Chapter 9 ½ - Kwamis Talk**

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Psst! Hey Tikki! Are you there?"

All of a sudden, a red head little bug popped out of Marinette Dupain-Cheng's backpack and said, "Plagg what are you doing?! We're supposed to be hiding!"

"Ok c'mon Tikki, it's not like anyone will see us, and look! Are chosen are having so much fun together!" Plagg said while looking at Adrien and Marinette dancing.

"They are adorable aren't there?" Tikki said dreamily, the blinked and shook her head, "Stop trying to change the subject Plagg!"

He simply smirked at her and said, "Awww, but I haven't messed in forever Tikki!"

"I don't care! We don't have a lot of time, before this song ends, and we need to discuss the Akumas new found strength." Tikki said seriously.

Plagg frowned at this and said, "So you did notice the change in their strength, huh? I was hoping that the kid and I were just imagining it, but I'm never that lucky am I?" Plagg gives Tikki a weak smile, to which she returns with a sad smile. Almost as if they were sharing a sad story through their eyes.

"So do you think Master is finally going to resurface a new team?" Tikki asks curiously, anxious to hear her other half's opinion.

Plagg simply chuckles at her sweet innocence and says, "Knowing Waayz, they've probably already have picked out the miraculous' new holders. You know how much of a busybody Waayz was back then." He smirks at Tikki.

Tikki giggles in response, "Yes I do!" Then she pauses, "But how will they learn to work as team? Ladybug and Chat Noir have been working together for a while now, but they just naturally work together."

"Don't forget that we naturally work together too!" Plagg says smirking.

"Oh I know!" Tikki says smiling, "But….Plagg…do you think that he'll bring them back to teach them how to cooperate as a team? You know they were the best we'd ever had before Adrien and Marinette. Even now, I don't think I could ever choose between them and Marinette and Adrien."  
"I know what you mean" Plagg responds, "And to be honest, I hope that they do end up training this team, Master knows that this team will need a little push here and there."

"But how will they get back Emo?" Tikki as questioningly.

Plagg smiles, "You know, for how strict you are. You sure are a innocent and curious little thing!"

Tikki pouts, "Plagg! Stop teasing me! This is serious!"

"Yah, about as serious as your sweet little high pitched voice can get!" He smiles at her.

Tikki continues to pout, but it begins to turn into more of an act, until she begins to start laughing, "Oh how can I stay mad at you?!"

"You can't _Bugaboo_!"

"Oh don't you even start with those ridiculous nicknames your chosen has given mine!"

"But they fit you so well!" Plagg argues.

"No!" Tikki shouts, however, it's rather quiet because they are in the school's gym.

"Geez, okay, calm down there Tikks."

"Plagg! You promised you would never call me Tikks—"

"Sorry _Tikks_ the song is over now, and you know that are chosen can't discover who each other are, you know how serious I am about that. So I'm sorry that I have to say this, but I gotta go! Bye Tikks!" Plagg says smirking at Tikki, the returns to his place in Adrien's backpack.

"Oh I'll get you back someday kitty cat!" Tikki vows, the returns to her own place in Marinette's purse.


	11. And So It Begins Part 1

**Marinette's P.O.V.**

 _*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

"Marinette!" Tikki shouted, "It's time to get up! C'mon you have school today!"  
"Uggh" I sit up in my bed, and clutch my stomach, "I just had to go with the extra cheesy pizza." I say regrettably.

Tikki simply giggles in response and says, "Oh Marinette!"

Right after our last class, Alya, Nino, Adrien, and myself all went out to pizza like Alya had suggested to celebrate are "amazing" dance skills. The second we got there, Nino dared everyone to get and extra cheesy pizza, and eat the whole thing without puking. Some celebration, huh? Of course Alya said no, and Adrien said something about dieting, because he was a model, and I didn't want to let Nino down. It was just one of the things that I couldn't say no to! So I got the pizza, and ate the whole-darn-thing, and the second I got home. Let's just say I was in the bathroom till 3 a.m. in the morning. Not the smartest idea on my part. But luckily these pizzas weren't too large, more like a medium pie, so it wasn't that bad. The pizza itself was actually really good, but my stomach just didn't think so.

"Marinette!" Tikki shouts, and I almost fall out of my bed from shock, and now that I'm awake I look up at her expectantly, "Hurry! You have to get ready for school!"

I hear my stomach clutch in displeasure of having to go to school, and say to Tikki, "I think I'm just going to stay home, I don't feel so well." I reply sickly.  
"No! You must go today!"

I look up at Tikki in shock, she's never usually this urgent…is something wrong?

Tikki seemed to have noticed this because next she said, "Nothing is wrong Marinette, I just have a feeling that you should go today!"

I sigh wistfully, "Ok Tikki, I'll go."

"Ok, great, now hurry up and get ready!" She says nudging me out of bed, and hurrying me along to the bathroom.

 ***Meanwhile with some of Marinette's Classmates"***

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Nino! It's time to get up for school!"

"Already up mom!" Nino called back to his mother from his bedroom.

Despite being was some people would call a "hippie" Nino loved getting up in the morning early. It was when everything happened. It was when the sun came up, the streets of Paris started getting busy, but it was also when all the parties ended. Nino won't lie, he's snuck out plenty of times, with Alya, and gone to a numerous amount of parties in Paris, but no matter what. He always loved to see the morning return, even if it did mean the parties had to stop. He guessed that it was the one weird thing about him, well it used to be the one weird thing about him. He looks into his mirror, staring at his reflection. He looked rather odd this morning, then again he woke up to something very strange. His reflection showed a dark colored boy with black hair, glasses…and a tight blue and white suit with a mask decorated with two peacock feathers on the end, and the worst part. HE COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET THE DANG THING OFF, AND IT CAME WITH A LITTLE CREATURE THAT IS NOW GONE!

 ***First Person P.O.V.***

 **Adrien's P.O.V.**

"Plagg! Did you move my phone again?!" I glare at him accusingly, and feigns to be offended.

"Like I told you kid, I didn't take it the first time." Then he floats away back to his little spot in my one of my backpack's pockets.

Ever since yesterday when Marinette and I danced, he's been super quiet, at least, as quiet as Plagg can get. I wonder if something happe—

"Hurry up kid! You're going to be late!" Plagg shouts.

"Oh, so now you care if I'm late! You haven't cared in the past couple years!" I say, defending myself, and for once Plagg pauses.

He pauses for a minute, as if he were thinking what he was going to say, but that can't be right, Plagg doesn't think, "I just" He starts, but then pauses again, "I just have a feeling that something important is going to happen today, and I don't want to miss it."  
I looked at him a little stunned that was the most serious thing he's ever said in his whole time being with me. Who is he, and what has he done with Plagg!?"

Plagg looks at me in a weird way, as if he just realized that he said that out loud, "Well don't just stand there! Hurry up!" He pauses then adds, "And don't forget my Camembert cheese!"

Ah-ha! There's my Plagg! Then I look at the clock, shoot! I need to get going, or I will be late for class!

 ***Time Skip to the First***

This is the one class that I don't have Chloe in with me, and I'll be darned if I don't have a good time with Alya, Nino, and *sighs dreamily* Marinette, my dance partner.

"Hey Kid!" I look down to see my annoying little kwami, "I know what you're thinking, or more specifically _who_ you're thinking about!" He says smugly.

I look down at him, and reply, "Oh do you now?" Which as soon as I said it I regretted it immediately. I knew I fell right into his trap, when his smug smile turns into a fully evil smirk.

"You're thinking about your girlfriend, who you had your hands all over when you were dancing yesterday!" He says matter-of-fact.

I blush, and not like a small blush, like a full blown just-kill-me-now embarrassed blush, in response and say, "Shut up Plagg! You make is sound like something completely and utterly wrong!"

He wiggles his eyebrows in response, teasing me…Wait….Does he even have eyebrows?! I look down at him now genuinely curious, and my suspicions were correct. There were no eyebrows to be seen….wait….that doesn't rule in my favor…was it my imagination, or am I crazy?! I look down at him again, only to see him smirking at me, as if he knew what I was thinking. With my luck he probably can. Ugh, this is going to be a lonnng day. Thank goodness today is Friday!

 ***Third Person P.O.V.***

Where is that boy?! Alya thought as she looked around for her recently new boyfriend. Ever since they had that first kiss Nino had been showing up early, so he and Alya could walk over to the café, grab coffee, and head back to school. Of course, they were talking the whole time, and sometimes, if Nino was feeling brave enough, he'd kiss her. But now, he was nowhere to be seen! The morning he decides not to show up early is the morning that she really needed to tell him something. This morning she found a little box on her dresser with a note on it that had an address on it and said, "Do not open until Saturday night at 5:00 p.m." She didn't know whether to go or not, because to be honest, she was kind of nervous. As Alya looked around, she realized that all her friends were probably going to show up la— Well speak of Chat Noir, Alya had just seen her friend Adrien walk in….For some reason, his face was completely red, and he almost looked…..nervous? Nervous for what? *Gasp* Could it be that…he's going to talk to Marinette today?! Alya's imagination almost when as wild as Marinette's when she thought of all the possibilities. Awww, her babies really are growing up! Alya was super happy Adrien walked in, apparently he was like a magnet, because right after him walked in Nino and Marinette. Alya made sure that she glared at Nino as he walked by, which he would usually just smile at her teasingly, but today….he didn't even look at her as he walked by. He also looked extremely tired…did something happen?

"Ok class, please get out your books, and then we'll start!"

Alya was so focused on Nino that she barely noticed Marinette sitting down next to her, who also, to Alya's surprise, looked confused as if she was thinking about something, usually she's just looking at Adrien….Did everybody have an off morning?!


	12. And So It Begins (Part 2)

**Chapter 11 – And So It Begins Part 2**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Bye Alya!" Marinette called to her best friend as she walked home.

"Bye Marinette!" Alya responded.

Today had been a weird day for Alya. Nino barely spoke to her, Adrien looked like he was waiting for something bad to happen, and Marinette talked to Alya, but her mind was never fully in it. She was always drifting away, thinking about something. What was she thinking about? That's what Alya would like to know. Alya looked up to see her house right in front of her. Surprisingly, the door was locked, so that probably meant no one was home. Sure enough when Alya walked into the kitchen she saw a note that said:

"Have to head back to the restaurant, they had some problems, should be back tonight, but I might be gone until morning. I dropped your sisters off at their friend's house for the night, so if I'm not back by tonight, please pick them up in the morning. Your father also had a business trip, so you have the house to yourself… don't have too much fun! ? Love, mom."

Sweet! Alya had the house to herself! Should she call Marinette or Nino over?...Nah, she would just chill and watch a movie in her room. *grumble* Alya looked down to her stomach, but first she would eat. Alya didn't feel like eating unhealthy tonight, because of the pizza she had yesterday, so she pulled out a bowl of strawberries out of the refrigerator, and headed to her room. Once Alya sat on the couch in her room, she grabbed the remote and turned on her tv. What should she watch? She flipped through the channels, until she got bored, and walked over to her computer to pull up her Ladyblog. It wasn't until that she was sitting down in her chair that she noticed a small little orange ring box in the shape of an octagon with a weird sort of tribal pattern on it. Alya almost fantasized that is was from Nino, but he's not that kind of person, and despite all his little teases. She could tell that he was still nervous about the whole boyfriend girlfriend ordeal. So she knew it wasn't from him, she continued to look at it, until she noticed a little note attached to it. It had an address on it, and said to show up there tomorrow night at a certain time. Huh? Should she go? What should she wear? Hold up Alya! Let's see what's in this little box first. Alya opened it, and bam! An orange flash filled her room, thank goodness she was home alone, once the flash subsided. Alya saw a neckless that had a charm that looked like some kind of tail. And looked up in shock, because she was now staring at a small little flying fox thing creature!

"Hi my name's Trixx, and I'm your new kwami!"

"So let me get this straight, your name is Emo, and you're a kwami, which is apparently what Chat Noir and Ladybug have, and this little bracelet is something called a miraculous, correct?" Nino asks the little blue creature that resembled a peacock, to which it responded with a nod. Huh, he didn't speak much.

"Why don't you talk little guy?" Nino asked Emo quietly, and he looked up with fear in his eyes, "Woah, dude, are you okay?"

Emo nodded, and said, "Yah I'm just a little e-em-emotional" He said in a voice that sounded like he was about to cry.

Great! Nino got the weird one!

"Ok, is there anything else that I need to know before I go to this costume party thing?" Nino asks.

"N-no" Emo said with his shaky voice, "Just make sure that you transform by saying, 'Feathers out' and then you're good to go." He said with a sad smile.

Aw, poor guy, it's in his name to be emotional, "Ok, by the way, do you need anything to eat?"

"Do you have any p-pizza? Preferably cheese?" Emo asked nervously.

"Aw dude! You and I are going to get along great! Follow me, we'll go get some cheese pizza from the fridge!"

Nino, got up, and walked to the kitchen with his new friend following him. Luckily, his mom had left for work, so he was home alone.

"Here you go!" Nino said, sliding a plate with an extra cheesy pizza slice on it onto his table.

Nino was extremely happy when he saw his new little buddy looked down at the pizza with stars in his eyes.

Emo looked at him, smiling widely and said, "Is this really for me?"

"Of course! Chow down dude!"

Nino could tell that he was going to like this little guy a lot!

"Hey Trixx, do you want some more strawberries?" Alya asked her new kwami.

"Yes! That'd be great Alya!" Trixx replied spunky, and excited.

"Ok! I'll be right back!"

Alya got up and headed to her kitchen to get herself a cup of water, and Trixx some more strawberries. Despite just meeting, she was really comfortable around Trixx. She explained the whole akuma, miraculous, kwami, and the party tomorrow night. Alya was really excited to go now she knew she wouldn't be going alone! However, she still didn't know what it was about. She had asked Trixx about it, but she that she didn't know exactly what was going to happen. Just that she needed to transform by saying 'Ears on!' and then head where she needed to be. Apparently, Alya, as well as the other miraculous holders as Trixx called them, have to say two words in order to transform. For the bug, fox, and bee kwami it's *insert word* on! But for the cat, peacock, and turtle it's *insert word* out! Alya had been thoroughly educated in this type of stuff, and now that she knew. She couldn't wait to go to that party!

 **First Person P.O.V.**

 **Marinette's P.O.V.**

"Tikki!" I called out to my kwami, "Can you come here please?" Right after I had gotten home, I found a note on my desk that had an address on it, and said, "Come here tomorrow night (Saturday) transformed" and then it had a time and other things, but when I looked at the bottom it said, "Come _transformed"_ Now that freaked me out a little bit.

"What is it Marinette?" Tikki said sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you up Tikki, but I found this" I hold up the note for her to read, and ask her, "Should I go?"

"Yes" Tikki says calmly, "You have to go, but ask Chat about it on patrol tonight to see if he got one to, ok?" She says smiling sleepily.

I chuckle inwardly as her tiredness, "Ok, now go back to sleep so you have enough energy for that patrol!" I tease her, knowing that I was the one who woke her up in the first place.

She smiles knowingly at me and says, "Don't have to ask me twice!" Then she flies over to my bed and rests on a pillow.

I wonder what this party will be like….

 **Later that night on patrol….**

"Hey Chat?" I asked kitty, we had just got done patrolling and now were we just looking down at Paris, right before we part ways.

"Yes M'lady?"

"Did you get a note today, saying come to a certain spot _transformed_?"  
He looks up at her shocked, ah, so he did get a note.

"Should we go?" I asked, knowing that he already knew I got one.

"Yes, my kwami told me that we should." He says surprisingly seriously.

"Mine said the same thing…" I said confused.

"Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow night M'lady!" He says, winking, then taking my hand and kissing it like he was a prince. Then he turns around and runs off, probably to his house.

"Night Kitty, see you tomorrow…" I whisper softly then head back to my own home.

Tomorrow was going to be one interesting day.


	13. What Kind Of Party Is This!

**Chapter 12 – What Kind Of Party Is This?!**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

 ***With Chloe on Saturday Morning***

Chloe woke up in her ginormous bed, with the sound of singing birds filling her ears,

"Miss Chloe?" She heard a voice of her butler through the door "Are you up? Breakfast is ready, and you have a letter for you that came in the mail." Her butler informed her through the door.

Mail? Chloe never got any mail, not only did she have a phone if people wanted to contact her, but….no one liked her…Snap out of it Chloe! She looked at herself in the mirror, 'ugh!' she looked terrible, there was no way she would the butler see her like this.

"Chloe?" Her butler called once again.

"I'm up" Chloe replied politely, "Can you please leave the breakfast, and letter at my door?"

"Why of course Miss Chloe" The butler said, then Chloe heard him set down the tray, and then heard footsteps retreating downstairs.

Carefully, Chloe quickly peeked out her head to make sure no one was there, once the coast was clear she picked up her breakfast, and the letter, and returned to her room. She carefully set the breakfast down on her bed as she sat down, careful not to spill it, and looked at the letter.

It read, "Dear Miss Chloe, remember me? I am that old man you talked other day. Are you ready for the party? I sure hope so! Please come accordingly, supplies needed is in ring box.

Hope to see you there! Old Man in Hawaiian shirt."

Chloe had completely forgotten about talking to the older man and had given him her address. She honestly didn't expect him to take it seriously, and she didn't have anything to do today, so she was super excited. Which, for Chloe, didn't happen very often, her life was very uneventful despite who she was. Chloe had finished reading the letter that had an address, time, what to wear, and other things like that. The one that really stuck out to her though was when it said, "Where mask!" What mask? She didn't have a mask, was she supposed to? It wasn't Halloween was it? What kind of part was this?! Chloe mind was so full of questions, but she calmed down her brain, and grabbed the beautiful octagon ring shaped box. It was absolutely breathtaking! It had elegant designs on it, and swirls, and they were all in the color yellow and white: her favorites! She excitedly opened the box only to be greeted by a bright yellow flashing light…Well that is not how she wanted to wake up! Speaking of waking up, she was surprised to see a small little creature laying on her bed sleeping…..that looked suspiciously like a bee….but not. Was it alive? Chloe inspected it further and concluded: definitely alive, it was breathing. Chloe continued to look at it, the more she studied it the more she found it adorable and for some weird reason found the urge to protect it, and never let anyone else know about her. As selfish as that might sound, who knew what would happen if she told anyone about her (Chloe immediately decided it was too cute to be a boy) they would probably send her off to some weird lab and study her, probably treat her unkindly, and she could possibly die. Chloe vowed to herself quickly that she would never let that happen!

*yawn*

Chloe looked down at the adorable creature who know had her beautiful blue eyes open, Chloe couldn't help but think that she kind of looked like her, and c'mon. Chloe was quite a catch!

"Is your name Chloe?" The little creature asked to Chloe's surprise.

"You can talk?" Chloe shouted, but careful to be quiet so nobody thought she was crazy.

"Yes, and apparently so can you" The creature said unimpressed.

Ah, Chloe thought, so she has a temper…..this otta be fun!

"Yes, I can, I thought that was obvious!" Chloe replied with just as much attitude as the creature did to her.

Surprisingly the little creature smiled and said, "Yay! They are starting to get that I can't work with pushovers!" She inspected Chloe quickly flying around her, "You're not as great as my last one, but you'll definitely do! Especially with that attitude of yours!"

"What do you mean "last one"" Chloe asked impatiently, "What exactly with I be good enough for, and who are you?"

"Oh!" The creature said as if she remembered something, "Where are my manners?" She definitely remembered something: her manners, "My name is Blitz, and I am the bee miraculous!" She said proudly.

"You're the what now?" Chloe said confused.

"I'm the bee kwami!" Blitz said once again, but Chloe still looked confused, "You know…..the bee kwami!" Blitz said again helplessly.

"Doesn't ring a bell, do you want to explain?" Chloe asked, genuinely curious.

Apparently Blitz picked up on this and was about to say something important but instead looked behind Chloe at her tv gasped and said, "Tikki and Plagg are at it again!" She said proudly.

"What" Chloe said, turning around to see once again Ladybug and Chat Noir on tv, fighting another akuma, "Oh that's just Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Then it is Tikki and Plagg!" Blitz said excitedly, "I do what they do!"

"You do what Ladybug and Chat Noir do?" Chloe asked dumbfounded, completely and utterly confused.

"No, I do what their kwamis do!" Blitz said, but when she Chloe's confused face she said, "I'll explain the whole thing to you….this might take a while." She said dejectedly.

"I have all day" Chloe responded firmly, she really did have the whole day, well…..except for that party.

 ***An hour and a half later***

"So that's what I do, and now you're going to become like Ladybug and Chat Noir." Blitz said firmly.

As much as Chloe wanted to say know, afraid that she was the wrong person, she didn't know if she could handle the weight of Paris on her shoulders, or even be kind…she was told that she wasn't, but she knew she couldn't get out of this so she just responded, "Ok"

"Wow" Blitz said sort of surprised, "You surprisingly well."

"Well I don't have much of a choice do I? You said that this master you spoke about me needed me, and chose me for a reason. That's a feeling I haven't felt since my mother left me and my father when I was little….." Chloe said wistfully. She didn't hate her mother for leaving her….she just missed her. Not many people knew about Chloe's mother leaving her and her father, most never asked. They just believed she died, disappeared, or something like that. Despite her mother leaving her, she made Chloe feel wanted when she was little. Which, it wasn't that her father didn't, but…her father gave her everything she wanted, except his attention. Well, Chloe got money, her father's love as his only daughter, but she never had to work for anything whatsoever, which didn't matter to her when she was a teen, but….now that she was older, she wished it did matter to her when she was a teen, how many mistakes she made back then…too many to count. She was so selfish, the only person that knows how much Chloe regrets her actions as a teen is Sabrina. The only person who stuck as her true friend, through her awful teenage years. Eventually as Chloe got older, she and Sabrina became more than just best friends, they became sisters…

"I know what you're feeling right now…" Blitz said sadly, "This is why you're perfect for the job, you've known loss, and you've known regret and humiliation. These attributes are necessary if you want to become a hero. Chloe you're are going to be the next Queen B, and you'll prove it to everyone at that party tonight!" Blitz said encouragingly.

Chloe chuckled at her kwami's actions, "Thanks Blitz, but if I'm going to be hiding behind a mask the whole time. I want to do it right this time, I'll make sure that I work with my teammates as equals and people I would consider family. I won't make the mistakes I did when I was a teenager, I'll start over!" Chloe said confidently. Despite just meeting Blitz, she felt as if she had a deep connection and understanding with her, perhaps she had found another sister, just not a human sister!

"But just don't forget your sass!" Blitz said, humor in her voice, "You are Queen B after all!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Chloe said, smiling.

She and Blitz had a couple hour before they had to get ready for the party, so they decided to go to a secluded area that no one knew about but Chloe to go train. Chloe didn't want to show up to party and look like a total noob!


	14. The Party

**Before this chapter begins, I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to all of those who commented or have read my fanfic. Thank you for taking the time to read this, love you guys!**

 **~ Ressa**

 **Chapter 13 – The Party**

 **Adrien's P.O.V.**

"Are you almost ready kid?" I hear Plagg shout behind the bathroom door, "We gotta get goin here soon!"

"Almost!" I reply, I had just gotten home from a photo shoot and really didn't want to go to this "party" with this weird hairdo they put me in, especially with Ladybug, so I took a shower.

"Ok" I say, coming out of the bathroom door, "Let's go!"

"Finally!" Plagg shouts, noticing me come out of the bathroom, "It took you forever to get ready!" He complained.

"It's been 15 minutes Plagg" I say unimpressed.

"Well that 15 minutes too long!" He argues, "C'mon let's go or Ladybug will be wondering where we are."

"Ok, Plagg…..Claws out!"

 **Marinette's P.O.V.**

"Marinette!" Tikki shouted into my ear, "Wake up! We have to get going!"

"Huh?" I say sleepily, today is Saturday, which means….I sleep in and take several naps throughout the day. Since my kwami was telling me we had to go I looked at the clock….what!? It's that time already!? I have to get going.

"Tikki! Spots on!"

Tikki just smiled at me before going into my earrings, knowing that I knew where to go and what to say.

 ***Transformation Scene***

Once I'm transformed, I look into my mirror and gasp. My usually skin tight suit was now a beautiful dress! The top half of the dress was black, it was a V-neck with one strap on the shoulder, and the bottom half of it was a ladybug print. I also, of course, had my mask on with my hair in a one-sided ponytail with a red ribbon tied around it. Lastly, I had the most beautiful and elegant black gloves that went up to my elbows. At first, I didn't recognize the dress at all but as I looked closer into the mirror. I realized that this was a dress that I designed a couple of days ago! Tikki must have seen the drawing, and actually wanted me to show of one of my dresses.

All of a sudden I hear a soft subtle whisper in my mind that says, "You deserve it Marinette!" and immediately knew it was Tikki.

"Thank you Tikki!"

Those were the last words before I headed to the party. Little did I know, though, this party would be a party that would change my life forever…

 **Alya's P.O.V.**

Ok, I know that Trixx had told me that this party was just down the street and that I didn't need the address, but I was seriously starting to regret that decision…..a lot!

I looked around the roof that I was on, maybe I could find some other certain heroines who could help me find my way…..ugh! My first task as heroine and I can't even complete it, how am I going to save Paris now?! Not only that, but I was also in an orange and white dress, not that I mind it. The dress itself was absolutely gorgeous, but this was just plain weird, I was on a roof….in a dress.

"You lost?" Came a deep voice behind me.

"Huh?" I looked behind me to see a boy in a blue and white tux with a mask on, "Who are you?" I ask bluntly.

"Well you're not shy at all." The boy commented, "Are super heroes supposed to be polite?"

"Aren't super heroes supposed to be charming and good-looking?" I retorted.

"What? You saying I'm not good-looking?" He asked, narrow eyed.

"I've never said you weren't good-looking" I responded, "Charming, however, that's a whole other story" I said smirking, when he glared at me.  
"Look are you lost or not, and while we're at it, who are you?" He says, getting impatient.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I asked first" He claims.

"No you didn't!" I ague, "I did!"

"No, not quite" He says, now calming down, "You asked who I was first, but I asked if you were lost first, before you asked who I was…therefore you have to answer me first." He smirks at me, knowing he's won are little argument.

"Fine" I say, "I'm…Volpina, and yes I'm lost. Now you."

"Huh, fair enough" He says, wow, he must think he's so cool, "Name's Pedro, and now I'll help you to where you're going." He says confidently.

"How do you know where I'm going?" I ask suspiciously.

He gives me a look that says 'seriously' he gestures to our outfits.

"Ok, that might've been a dumb question, but are you so sure that we're fighting for the same thing, you could be akumatized right now" I say, oddly feeling proud that I know so much.

"1. You could be akumatized too, but I'm now questioning your every move, 2. My kwami told me I'd probably see another person in a weird tight suit on the way to the party." He says, as we are both now walking to the party.

"Fair enough" I reply, "Now let's get to this party!"

Then we run along the rooftops, until we see two other people in tight suits…

"Ladybug and Chat Noir?!" I shout, and they both immediately stop, turning their heads towards me…..I just had to open my mouth, I couldn't wait until we got to the party. All of a sudden I see them running toward us, they work incredibly well together. They're running at the same speed and everything, almost as if they're one human being. It wasn't I realized that they were running incredibly fast, and would probably get to us in 10 seconds flat that I started to panic….what was I supposed to say?! Also how did Ladybug move like that in a dress?! She really was a hero, and Chat Noir was in a pure black tux….It looked really good on him too!

"Well this is gonna be fun" The boy next to me says, clearly unexcited.

 ***Third Person P.O.V.***

Where I everyone?! Chloe thought to herself, the old man in the Hawaiian shirt told her the others were coming as soon as she entered the building. It was kind of an awkward greeting too, especially since she was in a yellow dress with a matching mask…..

Luckily, it wasn't just her and the old man, there was also another girl in a green a blue dress with a mask on as well. She looked absolutely beautiful, which Chloe envied, and she almost resembled a turtle. Chloe wondered why she and the girl had on a mask, but the old man was just in a Hawaiian shirt and some khakis….it was kind of unsettling.

All of a sudden Chloe heard a door shut, and looked to her left to see two people, a girl in an orange and white dress, and a boy in a blue and white dress and they both had mask on. Who are they?! If they didn't confuse Chloe yet, then she was certainly confused when she saw Ladybug, looking absolutely gorgeous in her long elegant dress, and Chat Noir in a black tux enter the room…Chloe was starting to have a major panic attack! What the heck were they doing here?!

"Welcome Ladybug and Chat Noir!" The old man said.

"Thanks for having us Master!" Ladybug said graciously with a smile on her face.

Chat, however, looked a little reserved. Chloe wondered why. Also why did Ladybug call the old man Master? Chloe was so confused.

"Ok" Chat said, interrupting Chloe's thoughts, "Quick question, are these people are new team?" He asked gesturing to Chloe and the other girl and boy.

The old man, apparently known as "Master" nodded in response.

"Really?" Ladybug asked, "Do they know?"

"Nope" The old man replied.

"Well then" Chat said, "Let's get started!" He said with a weird Cheshire grin on his face….oh no, what are we starting?! Chloe thought getting panicked once again.

"Ok, first things first" Ladybug said, "What're your names and what's your miraculous?" She asked politely, "We met you two, but we really didn't get your names" She said gesturing to the boy and the girl.

"I'm Pedro and I have the Peacock miraculous" The boy said, so his name's Pedro.

"I'm Volpina and my miraculous is the fox" The girl said, wasn't Volpina an akumatized villain though.

"Volpina huh?" Ladybug said, a strained smile on her face, "That's an interesting name, how'd you choose it?" She asked, gritting her teeth. Volpina was definitely an akumatized person, Chloe decided.

"My kwami told me that was my name" The girl, now known as "Volpina" replied calmly, meeting Ladybug with a level stare, huh, she had guts.

"Calm down LB" Chat said, walking over to his partner, "We both know are kwamis already told us about this" He says, and then they both shared a look, Chat silently telling Ladybug that it was ok. Chloe almost felt like she was intruding them, but she couldn't look away. The devotion and respect they had for each other was mesmerizing. Finally, Ladybug nodded and took a deep breath then said, "Who are you?"

It took a minute for Chloe to realize she was talking to her, but she responded somewhat confidently, "I'm Queen B, and I have the bee miraculous."

"The bee miraculous, huh?" Ladybug said, smiling, "Queen B's an interesting name, but I like it!"

"Now that you've all been slightly introduced to each other, let's get this party started!" Master, Chloe decided to start calling him that now, so she could get used to it.

"Wait" Chat said, "Please tell me this isn't an actual party, and that it was just an excuse to get us hear?" He said, almost pleadingly.

"Of course it wasn't!" Master exclaimed, "This really is a party! We are celebrating!" He said excitedly.

"What are we celebrating?" Pedro asked curiously.

It wasn't hard for Chloe to remember names since there was only two of them.

"We are celebrating the new team!" Master said, "Team Miraculous!"

It wasn't until he saw Chloe's, Pedro's, and Volpina's confused faces, that he explained the situation they were in and the new team, Ladybug and Chat occasionally putting in their own comments. The Master also introduced them to the next Guardian his niece, Naomi. He went ahead and told us her real name, since there was no need for her to have a secret identity. She just wore a mask so she wouldn't stand out. She would be the one to help them, and she would also be their friend. Chloe immediately decided she liked her, she was sweet and kind. Once all was told, the team eventually did start to party. Making jokes, dancing, eating, and just having plain fun! Chloe had never had a better night than that one…She finally felt liked she belonged…

 ***Later that night…***

"Well they all seemed nice enough" Chat said to Ladybug.

"Yah they really did." Ladybug responded.

Her and Chat were sitting on a roof, her head leaning on his shoulder. The party ended hours ago, and everyone else went home, but her and Chat decided to go to finish their nightly patrol. Ladybug was honestly really happy that Chat and her decide to patrol together, she guessed that they both figured this would be their last patrol together alone, just the two of them, for a while, so they were making the most of it.

They sat there for hours just talking to each other, and laughing occasionally. It was a very sentimental moment, and both knew that this was a very important change for the both of them. It wasn't until they saw the sun starting to rise, that they knew they both had to go home.

"I'll see you later?" Chat asked, almost as if this was the last time he'd see her.

"Of course you will Kitty!" Ladybug said smiling, Chat would see her again alright. It would just be a little different.

Hearing Ladybug's response, Chat smiled back at her, and for the first time. Chat leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Normally, Ladybug would never allow it, but just this once…she did. The feel of his lips on her cheek sent shivers down her spine, and automatically she leaned into him, placing her head into the crook of his neck and hugged him. Ladybug knew they were kind of being over sentimental, but they couldn't help it.

"I'll see you Monday night, M'lady" Chat whispered softly into her hair.

"See you Monday, Kitty" Ladybug responded, then they let go of each other and headed home…

 ***Minutes Later***

As Adrien and Marinette laid their heads on their pillows in their beds, they both looked up the ceiling.

'What was going to happen now?' Was their last thought before they both fell into a deep slumber after staying up for most of the night with each other….


	15. A New Day

**Chapter 14 – A New Day**

 **Adrien's P.O.V.**

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Adrien woke up, and he could barely tell if that *beeping* was his alarm or the thumping of his heart in his chest as he remembered last night.

*Flashback*

I leaned in, praying that Ladybug wouldn't push me away, and I grazed my lips over her cheek. I felt a shiver go down on her and somewhere deep down I knew she had feelings for me. Then what surprised me the most, was when she hugged me and buried her head in the crook of my neck. Oh how good it felt to hold her in my arms, I honestly thought I was going to pass out, the only thing stopping me from was the simple fact that this was a sort of sad moment. We just stood there hugging each other for what felt like forever, but was probably only for a couple minutes, then we said our goodbyes and parted ways.

*End Flashback*

I smiled at the memory, wow…..I thought breathlessly, I kissed Ladybug on the cheek and she didn't push me away! Whelp, time to get ready for…wait…..it's a Sunday and that means I have no school! I should call Nino and see if he wants to do anything today.

Then I picked up my phone and called Nino.

Marinette's P.O.V.

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"Ugggghhh…..remind me why I have an alarm set on a Sunday?" I asked Tikki, she simply giggled at my actions and shrugged.

"I don't know" She said "But hey now that you're up, tell me what do you remember from last night?"

Tikki said it so suspiciously that I didn't know if I wanted to answer that question. Honestly I remember everything from last night, except I was so tired last night that everything kind of happened in a blur. One thing I very clearly remember was when I left didn't….Chat….I look up at Tikki positive that my face is flaming red, Tikki just laughs.

"Tikki this isn't funny!" I complain.

"Oh c'mon Marinette! You and I both know you have some feelings for your kitty!" She says cheerfully and teasingly.

I blush because….she's right…I do have feelings for Chat, but I also have feelings for Adrien. Who am I going to choose if it gets to that point?! *breathes deeply* calm down Marinette, I tell myself, it will work itself out. I looked at the clock and was about to get ready for school when I realized it was a Sunday….That means I can work on my designs!

"So what did you think of them?" Tikki asks me, while looking directly at me.

I look at her confused.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Tikki says, "You know your knew teammates!" She says obviously.

Then my mind flashes back to all those new, I assume, teens in their tight-fitted suits.

"I don't know Tikki, I'm not exactly sure I'll get along with that Volpina girl, but that Queen B was it? She seemed nice, I could myself working with her." I respond to Tikki.

"What about Pedro?" Tikki asked.

"I liked him" I say, then thought a little more, "I'm honestly glad that he was the only boy there, I don't think I could handle anymore boys, especially if they were as cocky as Chat" I say.

It wasn't until I saw Tikki give me this weird look that I realized I was smiling, wow. I was smiling just thinking about him.

"It's official" Tikki says in a finality voice, "You have feelings for Chat!"

"I do not!" I argued, but I knew I was lying. Why else would I smiling?

*ring* *ring* *ring*

I looked down to see that my phone was ringing and saw Alya's name, without even thinking I picked it up.

"Hey girl!" Alya says, in what sounds like an extremely cheerful voice.

I wonder why she's in such a good mood?  
"Hey Alya, what's up?"

"How would you feel about getting coffee at the café this morning?" She says mischievously.

"Is there any particular reason?" I say suspiciously.

"What would do for me if I said that Adrien might've invited Nino to get coffee, to which he invited me, to which I am now inviting you?"

"I'd say you are absolutely amazing and what time should I be there?" I say, excitement shining through my voice.

I hear her laughing on the other side of the phone, "See you in an hour besty!" Then she hung up.

I know she knows I'm smart enough to figure out that we were meeting there at 11 a.m.

Now comes the real problem, what am I going to where?!

 ***A Couple Hours Later***

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Bye Marinette, Adrien!" Alya called to her two friends who were now walking in the opposite direction of Nino and herself.

"So what do you want to do now?" Nino asks, looking down at her.

"Hmmmm, wanna go catch a movie?" She replies questioningly.

All of a sudden he leans down and kisses her on the cheek and says, "You should know by now that I'm ok with anything as long as you're with me."

Alya blushes a bright, "Stop doing that!" She says accusingly.

"Doing what?" Nino asks, smirking as he did.

"You know what you're doing!" She argues.

"Just showin a little love to my girlfriend" He says, then grabbing her hand, "Now let's go see what movie we can watch….called to her two friends who were now walking in the opposite direction of Nino and herself.

"So what do you want to do now?" Nino asks, looking down at her.

"Hmmmm, wanna go catch a movie?" She replies questioningly.

All of a sudden he leans down and kisses her on the cheek and says, "You should know by now that I'm ok with anything as long as you're with me."

Alya blushes a bright, "Stop doing that!" She says accusingly.

"Doing what?" Nino asks, smirking as he did.

"You know what you're doing!" She argues.

"Just showin a little love to my girlfriend" He says, then grabbing her hand, "Now let's go see what movie we can watch"

They decided to go to Nino's house because everyone was gone, and they walked all the way to his house holding hands, just smiling at each other talking about things they would never usually talk about. Alya and Nino couldn't be more happy, except Alya knew she was keeping a secret, and the fact that she couldn't tell Nino was almost unbearable…...little did she know Nino felt the exact same way…


	16. One Hour with Chloe & Time with the Crew

**Chapter 15 – One Hour With Chloe**

 ***The Next Day at School***

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Chloe was just kind of wandering around campus, she didn't have a class what else was she supposed to do?

Plus she was still trying to take in the fact that Ladybug smiled at her and treated her like a somewhat sort of a friend at the party. That Volpina girl, though, Chloe didn't know what to think of her. Immediately Chloe could tell that Ladybug was a bit iffy on her, and to be fair, so was Chloe. Volpina had a spark of sass in her that Chloe liked to be honest, but it reminded her a lot of the akumatized Volpina. Chloe can only imagine how Adrien will feel, being captured by Volpina and all, when he sees the new Volpina pouncin' around the city stopping Akuma attacks. Speaking of which, Chloe couldn't help but feel incredibly excited for her first fight as a superhero, but almost as fast as Chloe got excited did she get a terrible sense of horror wash over her. How could she think that? A person has to get akumatized in order for that to happen, and being akumatized…..*she shivered* it was terrible…You felt like you were in control of what you were doing, but Chloe knew better. Hawkmoth let you believe that you had control, but in reality…..you don't stand a chance. Hawkmoth crawls into your mind, feeding of hatred you didn't even know you had, and uses that hate against you. It felt terrible…..Chloe didn't want to ever feel it again, and she wouldn't even wish it upon her greatest enemy…..never in a million years…

All of a sudden Chloe her a loud laugh that sounded incredibly familiar, she would know that laugh anywhere. She looked to her right, a ways away she saw Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino, that means class must be out, wow that hour went fast…Even though all of the others were beside him, Chloe only really saw Adrien. She saw the way he looked, how his face looked so bright and happy next to that bra—no—Marinette….As Chloe watched she realized one thing, Adrien was happy, more happy than she seen him look in a long time, she hadn't seen him look like that since his…mom. Chloe could never make him smile like, well, like _that_. Chloe didn't know if she could watch anymore. She knew she was a jerk, but she still had a heart. Chloe got up from her spot on a bench before Adrien or any of the others saw her, but she must not have been watching where she was going, because when she got up she ran into a somewhat thin, but muscular figure. Chloe looked up and saw a gentle, concerned face, only one person could like that towards Chloe besides her father…

"Max?" Chloe said.

"Hey Chlo" Max said, "You okay?"

Chloe looked up at him, he was so sweet and caring. Chloe couldn't help but get lost in his chocolatey, lovely brown eyes. Max had changed a lot since highschool. He had gotten rid of his weird haircut he had as a teen, and let it grow out a little. He had beautiful dark brown hair that was gelled to spike up a little bit. He also wore jeans, and a sweater. His appearance was different, but Chloe knew he was still a "nerd" as they called him in highschool, she thought it was adorable. Chloe hadn't change much, though, she just change her outfit to a simple, yellow blouse and jeans and she wore her hair down now.

"Chloe?" Chloe snapped out of her thoughts, and was once again faced with a concerned Max, "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Oh, yah" Chloe responded, "Sorry for bumping into you, I'll just be on my way."

Chloe moved to get past him, but stopped when he grabbed her arm gently.

"Hey Chloe?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yah" Chloe said, her voice coming out in a whisper. Chloe didn't know exactly how they got this way, but ever since they became dance partners they'd been getting closer, a _lot_ closer. Chloe realized, with somewhat of a shock, that Max was the first person who could put a real smile on her face, and actually make her laugh. He had a dorkiness to him that Chloe loved. She found it strange though, back in highschool Max was the one who was always trying to help Kim ask her on a date. That would never happen now though considering Kim's dating Alex. They were a match made in heaven, Chloe had been shipping them secretly for a while. What? She was allowed to have a little fun now and then wasn't she?

"How would you feel about coming to my apartment this weekend, and practice a couple more dance moves a little more?"

Chloe smiled like an idiot, she knew it was at least six days away but she couldn't wait, "Of course, I loved too!"

Max let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank goodness! I thought you were going to say no!" He said happily.

 _Oh Max, I don't think I could say no to you….at least not now…_

All of a sudden Max eyes shot up, "Really?"

Chloe's face turned blushing red.

Did she just say that out loud?!

By now Max was trying not to laugh, "Yes you did"

"Gosh dangit!" Chloe exclaimed, "Well I'm sure this is all a little awkward for you"

"Not at all!" Max said, looking at Chloe with a look she couldn't quite discern, "It's actually quite amusing, sure you don't want to say anything else about me?" He asked, smirking.

Chloe smiled, he was a geek all right, but dang he turned out to be a hot geek.

"I have plenty more things to say about you" Chloe said, "So how about we talk about it over a cup of tea?"

"A cup of tea?" Max said, smiling, "Really?"

"Got any better ideas wise guy?" Chloe challenged.

"No, tea sounds perfect!"

"Well then let's go!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Shall we?" Max said, holding out his arm to her, which Chloe took happily.

Chloe didn't know what exactly was going on with her and Max, but she was thoroughly enjoying it!

 ***Meanwhile With Another Certain Group***

"Hey Marinette, check out Chloe" Alya said to her best friend, pointing at Chloe and Max her walking away arm in arm both smiling like idiots.

"Hmmmm, in a weird away they suit each other" Marinette responded thoughtfully, looking at the two adults.

"What're we looking at?" Nino asked, coming behind Alya placing his arms around her waist, to which Alya responded blushing.

"Max and Chloe" Marinette said, knowing her friend was a little occupied at the moment.

"Chloe and Max?!" Adrien asked shocked, "I didn't see that coming!"

Marinette smiled and looked at him, "I don't think anyone did, but isn't that was every good love story is about? The ones you would never think would get together actually get together?"

Adrien just simply smiled at her, and then surprisingly ruffled her hair, "Oh ye little innocent one"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Marinette demanded.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" He replied, walking away from her. His eyes shining with amusement.

Marinette looked at Nino and Alya.

"You better catch up with prince charming there, I don't think he's going to wait." Alya said, motioning towards Adrien who was walking in the direction towards a café a couple blocks from college.

"You coming Mari!" Adrien shouted at her, smiling.

Marinette just shook her head, "Coming!" Then she ran to catch up with him.

Maybe Chloe wasn't the only who would be starting a new relationship. She had become increasingly comfortable around Adrien ever since the sleepover and becoming dance partners. Even though they had become dance partners recently, they spent the hours between lunch dancing in the music room. Adrien was really could at dancing, and Marinette well she needed more practice. Adrien always laughed at her little stumbles when they were dancing, but he never was mean to her. He teased here and there, but it was never offensive. It was just a good, fun time, and Marinette enjoyed every single second off it.

Little did she know, Adrien enjoyed even more than she did!

A:N

So sorry for the delay on this chapter guys! Thanking you for reading it regardless! I'll try to post a new chapter as often as I can (hopefully that's once a week) but my homework has been taking a lot of my time lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter of Max and Chloe as well as are other ships. What do you guys think of Max and Chloe? Tell me your opinions in the comments! Thanks for reading!

~Ressa


	17. Silence Before the Storm

**Chapter 16 – Silence Before The Storm**

"Marinette! Hurry you're going to be late for school _again_!" Tikki shouted at her chosen one.

"Tikki, I don't know how much faster I can go! The extra patrols Chat and I've been doing lately are taking a lot out of me!" I responded, shoving things into my backpack as fast I as I could.

"How do you expect to live on your own if you can't even make it to college on time?" Tikki asked, not in a rude way just genuinely curious.

"Tikki, I honestly don't plan on moving out until I'm finished with college." I said.

 _But it would be so much easier to change into Ladybug if you didn't have to worry about your parents finding out..._ A voice in my head said.

Lately I've been having a war with myself, move out and continue to live under my parent's rules, even though I was technically an adult and a freshman in college, which meant I had to be home at midnight or at the very latest 1:00 a.m., and that made fighting akuma attacks hard. Apparently, I thought bitterly, Hawkmoth has a new style. He thought 'Hey let's through some Akumas at Ladybug and Chat Noir at freakin' 2:00 a.m. in the morning!' It was okay for the first few times, but then one times when I came up, luckily I de-transformed on the roof, when I came in my room at 4:00 a.m. in the morning. Both of my parents were sitting on my bed with their arms crossed and disappointed looks on their faces. It honestly broke my heart, and even though I was an adult. I was still living under their roof, so they sat me down and told that if I wasn't going to respect their rules then it was time for me to leave. I know that it broke their hearts to say those things so I didn't take it offensively, they were just doing what parents do: worry. I couldn't blame them, so I just hope that Hawkmoth doesn't let any akumas loose during the night. It was the reason Chat and I were doing extra patrols, however, those patrols were always at 11:00 p.m. in the night….

"Marinette!" Tikki shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts, "You have exactly 15 minutes to get to class, hurry!"

"Ok!" I shoved the rest of my things into my backpack and grabbed my purse that was full of cookies and my wallet for Tikki, "Let's go" I said to Tikki, and then we left.

Luckily, my parents had a meeting this morning for catering. It would be one of their biggest deals, and it was extremely important to them. However, apparently I was more important. I smiled at the letter maman left me.

 _Dear Mari,_

 _If you need any food when you get home from school. I just bought fresh meat, so you can make sandwiches, or you could make a bunch of sweets! Also, your father and I will be gone longer than expected, so if you decided to have friends over, make sure to be responsible and don't forget to give them a little Dupen-Chang sweetness! Love you!_

 _Maman and Papa_

The smile grew on my face as I read that I could invite my friends over after class. I loved the fact that my parents trusted me to be responsible while they were gone. I looked at the clock, ten minutes left, ok. I really hope there's not much traffic. I walked out on the street and waved for a taxi. I have enough to buy a little moped scooter or even a car, but I've decided with taking a taxi is just fine. Alya, though, she went all out! I though amusingly. She bought a red Cadillac that she absolutely adores, of course, she usually just rides with Nino and then they walk everywhere from school. Nino just has a little blue Ford focus, it's doesn't make sense as to why Alya rides with him, but she does. Adrien, however, *sighs dreamily* he has jet black motorcycle that has enough room for two. He always comes in a leather jackets that's always zipped up over his normal white shirt. He's the definition of looking like an extremely polite and good mannered bad boy….It's strange…but it only made me love him more.

I looked out at my school as the taxi pulled up to it, once I got out. I bolted for class, with only one minute to spare. Please don't let me late God!

 **Third Person**

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

Chloe was sitting in the classroom waiting for class to begin. She wondered where Max was, usually he was here 15 minutes before class started. He usually sat in the back with Kim, his hoody that he usually wore shadowing his face and he would be one his phone. He wore contacts now, not glasses, which make him look even older. He was actually a very gor—

Stop it Chloe! You shouldn't be feeling this way about him! What happens if another girl likes him? Someone that's much sweeter than you!

"Hey Chloe!" Chloe looked over to see Sabrina walking towards her, her cheeks flushed and she had a certain….glow about her. Chloe smirked.

"So who was it that just kissed you?" Chloe ask, Sabrina lived by herself in an apartment. Sabrina wasn't a player, but she was extremely beautiful. She had long orange wavy hair, and she had beautiful cat-eye glasses, and she always wore a blue blouse and tight leggings. Chloe was proud to be her friend.

In response to Chloe's question, Sabrina blushed and said, "It was Daniel!"

Chloe gasped, and then congratulated her friend. Sabrina had been crushing on Daniel since the beginning of the year. Little did Sabrina know, he'd been crushing on her too! Daniel has the sweetest and kindest soul Chloe had ever seen, except for Adrien's of course. He was a beautiful dirty blond, gray-eyed boy with glasses. He was the definition of a hot nerd. Chloe almost went after him herself, but she didn't because she knew Sabrina liked him.

"So are you two dating?" Chloe asked.

"Yes!" Sabrina squeaked, Chloe just laughed at her friend. Chloe couldn't exactly say it was silly, she just knew that it was the magic of loving someone. Of course, Chloe didn't know if Sabrina loved Daniel, but she must feel something to be acting like this. All of a sudden, the door opened, and the person who could make Chloe's heart flutter walked in the room: Max Kante himself.

 **Max's P.O.V.**

Max looked around the room as he entered the class, until his eyes locked with the gorgeous bright blue eyes he was beginning to love, they were the eyes of one of the prettiest girls Max knew: Chloe Bourgeois. Max knew he liked her, heck, he'd liked her ever since highschool, but since Kim liked her, and he was just a geek he left it alone. He knew everything she liked, because of Kim's attempts at trying to get her attention. Max knew everyone thought she was jerk, and to be quite honest she was, at least back in highschool, but now….she was sort of a shy girl. At least, she didn't hang around people, because she thought they wouldn't like her, but he did….a lot. The only problem was once she really got to know him, would she like what she found? Would she be able to be with him if she knew what the secret he was keeping?

 **Alya's P.O.V.**

Alya was smiling, how could she not? She was riding with her boyfriend in his blue Ford focus with her hand intertwined with his both resting on the armrest between them. They didn't have the first class on Tuesday, but Marinette, Adrien, and apparently Chloe did…Alya almost wished she had the class they were taking so she could see all the drama that would happen before her eyes…..It would be….wonderful! College worked weirdly, Alya thought. Everyday was extremely different, Monday Alya had class with Nino, Adrien, and Marinette. This class was music appreciation. None of them were going into a musical degree, well maybe Nino, but it was necessary for their credit hours and such….Tuesday, which was today, Nino and Alya did whatever they wanted for the first class, but then they had to head over to their first class of the day with Adrien and Marinette which was Literature. Chloe was in this class as well as all of their other friends from highschool. Literature was a fun class. Wednesday was where the gang stayed the whole day. They each had three classes that day, four if you included dance classes which had recently just started. They also had dance class Thursday, but each of them only had one class, so when they were done with dance class they usually just went to a café afterwards or something like that. Friday was Writing Comp, which was Alya's favorite class since she wanted to become a reporter, or journalist or something like that so writing was extremely important to her. It wasn't an easy class though. Luckily, they didn't have Chloe in this class, so it was easier to focus without all the juicy tension that Alya loved.

Anyway, Alya didn't really want to think about her schedule anymore. It just reminded her of all the homework she still had to do, and she didn't want to think about that. Alya closed her eyes and leaned her head back on her chair, and just relaxed. She was perfectly happy with her feet on the dash, and the wind in her hair from the rolled down window, but then the car jerked. Alya immediately opened up her eyes and look over in the driver's seat to see a smirking Nino.

"You looked like you were falling asleep, I thought I'd do something to keep you away!" He said, trying to act innocent.

I just glared at him in response, and let his melodious laugh fill my ears as we drove on to school. Today would be a good day, Alya thought.

 **First Person P.O.V.**

 ***Time Skip After the First Class***

 **Adrien's P.O.V.**

I walked out of class following Marinette. Today was a good day. I was, for once, on time for class, and even though Chloe was in this class. She was too preoccupied staring at Max. To be honest, I totally shipped them together. They were cute together!

Ew...did I just say that? That wasn't manly at all! What would Marinette say if she heard me say that? I would immediately be friend-zoned.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nino and Alya walking towards me and Mari. For some reason, though, Alya was scowling at Nino, but he just looked like he won a million dollars. His hand was intertwined with hers, and he had a ginormous smile on his face. *sigh* must be love. I just smiled at them, I was glad that my best friend was with the girl he'd been crushing on since forever.

"What happened?" I asked, once they were near me and Marinette, "Alya looks like she's about to rip someone's head off!"

"Well, if you must know" Alya said, "I was perfectly happy sleeping in the car until _someone_ thought I needed to be awake so they jerked the car!"

Nino just shrugged and smiled, "I did it out of my concern for her."

"Sure you did!" Alya said, "So when I do this" She whacked him in the chest with her free hand "Trust me, it's out of concern for you!"

Nino just raised his hands up in surrender, "You're the boss."

"Look at that" Marinette said in a teasing voice, "You've already got your future husband trained Alya!"

They both turned beet red at that.

I, however, started laughing, "Nice one Mari!"

"Pound it!" Mari and I said at the same time, and then fist-bumped each other.

Then we both froze, and looked at our fist and then Alya voiced are thoughts.

"Awwwww look at that, you're cosplaying Chat Noir and Ladybug! You guys are actually really good at it! Maybe you both could be Chat and Ladybug!" Alya said, of course she was just teasing us, but Marinette and I just kept staring at each other.

Marinette was the first to pull back her hand and laugh nervously, "Yah, I guess we could!"

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

All of a sudden there was a loud boom, it kind of sounded like a bomb. College kids were running away from the school. The gang soon found out why. On top of the school there was a woman with black and white hair done into two braids one on each side and she was in a tight white suit.

"Where are you pussy cat and little bug?" She yelled from the top of the roof, "From what I hear you guys haven't been able to find me, well let me introduce myself. My name's Identity Thief, and **I will be your ruin**!"


	18. The First Akuma

**Chapter 17 – The First Akuma**

 **Marinette's P.O.V.**

How did she know I was here?! I thought panicked. In all of my years of being Ladybug, not one of the akumatized villains has ever been able to find out where I got to school. Immediately my first concern was Alya, Nino, and Adrien, but when I looked over. I realized that all three of them had already gone their separate ways. Honestly, though, it didn't bother me one bit. At least I didn't have to make up some lame excuse to go transform this time.

"Awwww, c'mon!" Identity Thief said disappointedly from her spot on the roof, "I didn't know you guys were chickens!"

That's it! First this woman calls me a "little bug" and now she calls me a chicken?!

I quickly ran inside the school, and then to bathroom. As if on cue, Tikki flew out of my handbag.

"You ready?" I asked her.

Tikki nodded in response.

"Tikki, spots on!"

 **Adrien's P.O.V.**

"Plagg, claws out!" I shouted.

*Transformation Scene*

Ok, first things first, find Ladybug. I wonder who's been akumatized this time? I clearly remember Chloe sitting on a bench, and my father didn't have any meetings today, so….who? Most of the time, it's one of my friends, but this akuma was different from rest…She seemed like it was her own personal goal to take me and Ladybug out, not Hawkmoths. Oh well, might as well have some fun.

 **Nino's P.O.V.**

The first thing I did when I saw that akuma was grab Alya's hand and pull her away from the scene. Look, I loved Adrien and Marinette, I really do, but I knew if I didn't pull Alya away. She would've stayed there to get footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and this akuma didn't look very friendly. The only sad thing was now that I figured out how to rescue her, now I had to figure out how to get rid of her….Wow, this will make her feel good.

We were currently running towards the building, and once we were inside—hopefully safe—I looked at Alya, and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Alya and I just started dating, and already I was lying to her….this was not the way to start a relationship.

"Hey Alya" I said, catching her attention, "I'm going to leave you here, ok?" I said cautiously, hoping she wouldn't hit me, "I'm going to go try and find Adrien. Stay here." I said, emphasizing the words stay here. I looked at her, and surprisingly she was silent, just looking at me weirdly….."Alya?"

She was silent a little longer before saying, "You know leaving your girlfriend alone isn't exactly heroic right?" She asked, irritated.

Oh no…I'm dead.

"Yes…?" I said, praying to whoever will hear me that she won't hit me on the head.

"Fine" She said, "Go do what you need to do."

I looked at her in surprise, "Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yes" she said firmly, "But not without this!"

Here it was…..she's going to hit me. As I saw her lift her arm, I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the blow…..but instead…..I felt soft, warm lips press onto mine. I finally opened my eyes, to see my girl kissing me. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was enough for me to fall for her all over again.

"Be careful alright?" She asked, after she pulled away from the kiss.

I nodded, and then kissed her on the forehead. Then I ran back outside the building, only to duck behind a bush.

All of sudden, Emo flew out of a coat pocket he was hiding in.

"Ok, so what do I say again?" I asked.

"Feathers out!" Emo said.

I just looked at him, "Feathers out? Really? Couldn't it have been something awesome like 'sexy man, come out!'"

Emo just started at me, " _That's_ your definition of awesome 'sexy man come out!'? How do you even come up with that?" He asked incredulously.

Altogether, Emo was a pretty nice kwami. He was shy at first, but once you got to know him he spoke his mind. He was great for when I was making music…..but for other things…he was just way too blunt.

"Look dude" I said, defensively, "That's the best I got!"

"Whatever" Emo muttered, "Just transform already, they'll probably be done with the akuma attack by the time you show up.

"Emo, feathers out!" I said proudly.

*Transformation*

"Ughh, I am not diggin' that catchphrase!" I said, then ran off to find Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 **Alya's P.O.V.**

"Did he really just ditch me?" I asked to particularly nobody, yet I got an answer.

"Looks like it sweet cheeks!" Trixx said next to me.

I immediately turned to her, "Where did you come from?"

"From your backpack…duh!" She replied.

"Right…duh!" I mimicked her.

She just scrunched her adorable little nose up at me, "That was a terrible impression of me!"

"Really?" I said, "I thought it sounded just like you!"

"No it didn't!" She argued.

I just smirked at her. We had this bet going that she didn't get riled up easily.

"Oh you jerk!"

My smirk just grew, "You love me!" I said in sing song voice. We had only known each other a couple of days, but I felt like I'd known her forever.

"Whatever" She muttered, "Just transform."

"Right" I said, firmly, "Trixx, ears on!"

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

What am I supposed to do?!

"Oh look at that! One of the chickens decided to show up!" Identity Thief shouted, although, it wasn't at me. It was at Ladybug, she was currently glaring at Identity Thief.

"Bring it Identity Thief!" She said, challenging.

I honestly could only stare in awe at her, she was absolutely amazing. Which reminds me….I ran to the nearest bush I could.

"Blitz!" I shouted, and almost immediately she popped. I gave her a look, and she nodded at me, letting me know she was ready, "Stripes on!"

*Transformation*

I look down at my suit and smiled, I absolutely loved it!

All of a sudden I her Chat's voice, "Well hello there m'lady."

Then I heard Ladybug's reply, "What happened to keeping the cat in the bag?" She asked, jokingly.

"This little kitty wanted out so he could chase a ladybug!" He replied.

"Of course he did!" Ladybug said.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Identity Thief shouted, "Will you two just stop flirting for lie one freakin' second!"

I turned the corner just in time to see Ladybug and Chat's faces….priceless!

I couldn't help it, I busted it out laughing! Ladybug and Chat just looked at me like I was crazy.

"She's got you there guys!" I looked over to see Pedro, leaning back on a while in his suit. He had a teasing smirk on his face, which only made Ladybug and Chat blush even more.

It was only a second later when Volpina showed up, laying her elbow on Pedro's shoulder and said, "Maybe we should lock them in a room together" She said suggestively.

"Oh c'mon!" Ladybug said.

"Yah!" Chat agreed, to what? I'm not sure, it was more like a teammate thing, "I thought you were supposed to be on our teams! Not teasing us!"

"What can I say?" Pedro said, walking towards Ladybug and Chat, me and Volpina following closely behind, "It's fun to tease you two."

Turning my attention back to Identity Thief, I noticed that she seemed to be in quite of a shock.

"What?" She said, breathlessly, "He said there was only supposed to be two of you pests!" She said venomously.

"Well, looks were about to have a little cat fight!" Chat said, smirking. Ladybug just shook her head in disappointment, however, I knew she secretly loved it.

All of us took a stance preparing for battle, until Identity Thief just smirked. What?

"Well….looks like you've won this round." She said, calmly…the weird thing was….she was talking directly to Ladybug and Chat Noir as if the rest of us weren't even here. "I need to re-think my plan. You can get as many friends as you need Ladybug and Chat Noir, but be prepared…for this will be your last akuma attack…. _ever_ " She said, with a voice that made my insides shiver. There was something so….different about this akuma, but I couldn't exactly tell what it was. It was only seconds later that she was gone.

"Really?" Pedro said in a bored tone, "Is that literally what every akuma attack is like?"

Volpina and I just gave him a look, but Ladybug and Chat were completely silent. They looked at each other…it was a look that only they could understand, but honestly. Something inside me said that I didn't want to understand. All of a sudden, as if they remembered we were here, Ladybug looked at us and rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed.

"Sorry" She apologized, which all of us took as a shock, "I know that wasn't what you guys expected for your first akuma attack, but honestly, she took me and Chat by surprise. Just make sure to keep watch ok?" She asked, the sweet thing was that she sounded genuinely concerned.

We all just gave her a nod, and then went our separate ways. Luckily, after that fiasco, class was canceled. Since Ladybug never used her Lucky Charm, people had to come and fix the roof. Of course, no one blamed Ladybug or anything like that, but everyone was for certain that she blamed herself…..We were all worried about her even now as the day went on….Identity Thief's voice never left me, and I wasn't even the one she was talking to…

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

 _…_ _Later that evening on the Eiffel Tower._

"Oh kitty" Ladybug said softly, leaning on her partner's shoulder, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know m'lady" Chat replied just as soft, wrapping an arm around his lady, "But one thing I do know?"

Ladybug looked up at him expectantly, "And what is that kitty?"

Chat leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, which not only surprised Ladybug but Chat himself and whispered into her hair, "That no matter what, I'll never leave your side, and I'll never let anyone hurt you." He said with such finality that Ladybug left out a soft sigh, and relaxed fully into her partner.


	19. How Did You Get Here?

**Chapter 18 – How Did You Get Here?!**

 _…_ _.The Next Day at School_

 ** _Marinette_**

"Oh Tikki" I said, my voice coming out softly as I looked at the large whole in the roof of the school, "If only I could've stopped her, and fixed this mess…."

"Marinette" Tikki replied, cuddling up into the side of my face, "There was nothing you could've done, Identity Thief didn't give you chance to even attack her. It happened too fast."

"That doesn't matter Tikki," I said, more disappointed in myself than anything else. "It doesn't matter; it was still my responsibility to make sure everyone was safe, and that the lucky charm fixed everything but it didn't." I gestured up to the roof, "And now look where we are."

Before Tikki could say anything I interrupted her, "C'mon Tikki," I gestured to my backpack, "I need to get to class; we'll talk about this later."

Tikki sighed defeated, and went into my backpack.

I felt bad that I was blocking her out, but I just wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

I quickly pulled out my phone and looked at the time, five minutes to spare.

I didn't have anything else to do I just walked to class, hoping the rest of the day would be better.

 ** _Hours Later…._**

"Hey Marinette!" Alya called to me, "You want to go grab a bite?" She asks, "Nino, Adrien, and I have all agreed after what happened today we need to spend some quality time together." She says, sneakily.

I just kind of gave her this look, what was she planning? Quality time? I don't think so, we see each other every day!

"Where?" I ask her, I didn't know what she was planning but that didn't mean I wasn't hungry.

"You know, just going to grab some donuts, tea, coffee, or something like that and then just go chill at the park. It's basically whatever you want, because we're just going to end up taking it to the park." Alya says, her voice cheerful but still suspicious.

I narrow my eyes at her, and she just gives me a challenging look. We've been doing this a lot lately, we just start at each other until the other gives in….it's usually me; just like it is this time.

"Fine, I'll come," I say, "But you're buying my food."

She gives me a look that says 'really' I just respond right back with my own look.

"Well c'mon then girl!" Alya says surprisingly excited for…lunch? Now I'm worried.

"Coming!" I reply, then we walk together towards the car.

 ** _Minutes Later…_**

"Where are you even parker?" I ask, looking for her Chevy.

"Oh we're not taking my car." Alya says, giving me a smirk.

"Then who's are we taking?!" I ask, panicked. Please don't say what I think you're going to say.

"We'll _I'm_ riding with Nino is his Ford." She gestures to a blue Ford Focus parked in front of us. You, however, will be right in that sexy beast!" Alya says, pointing to a black Ford F-150 that was parked next to Nino's Ford.

That truck looks suspiciously familiar, I think it belongs too…..Adrien!

"Alya no!" I say, looking at her, "What am I supposed to do?!" I ask worriedly.

"Girl, you'll be fine. Just talk to him like you normally would, just with actual words." She says cheekily.

"Yah…sureee," I say without confidence, "Because I can totally talk to him without looking like a fool. Of course, why hadn't I thought of that for the past four years?" I say sarcastically.

She just smirks at me.

"Hey dudettes!" I look over to the Ford focus to see Nino and Adrien leaning against it smirking, "You ready to go?"

Oh Lord, how long have they been there? Did they hear me? I feel my cheeks heat up at the sudden realization of how hot Adrien was at the moment, my gosh, no wonder he's a freakin' model. Those magazines don't do him justice!

"We're ready!" Alya replies, walking over to her boyfriend and places a quick kiss on his lips.

I just look at them, filled with awe. How did they do it so easy? I could never kiss Adrien like that, heck I can barely even talk to him!

My thoughts were broken when I realized Alya and Nino were now walking away from us, and then getting in Nino's car, leaving me and Adrien…alone.

 ** _Adrien_**

I rub the back of my neck nervously, "So are you ready to go Marinette?" I ask the beautiful blunette who's watching her friend drive off with her boyfriend in shock.

Oh no, did she not agree to riding with me? Did she not want to ride with me?

"Huh?" Marinette says, in a tone that says she's not really listening. I find it rather adorable.

I chuckle, which snaps her out of her thoughts, "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, yah," She says, blushing, "Sorry, let's go."

Then we walk over to my truck, I hope it's not intimidating.

Based on my mother's lessons of being a gentleman, I open Marinette's door for her and help her in. By now her cheeks are beet red, so I helped her in as quickly as I could and shut her door thinking it made her uncomfortable.

Once her door was shut, I walked around the truck while doing the usual; I scolded myself.

"Gosh dangit Adrien!" I say to myself, "What were you thinking! She probably thinks you're some kind of weird preppy person!"

Then I get in the truck, and the awkward silence begins. This will be…fun.

 ** _Alya_**

I look over at my boyfriend with a knowing look to which he returns, and almost immediately we start laughing.

"Oh you should've seen her face Nino!" I say during laughing, "It was _priceless!_ " I say in a sing-song voice.

Nino nods, laughing as well, "Adrien's was as well. There was no time for him to say no because I told the second I saw you girls. It was hilarious!"

"How do you think it's going?" I ask him, pausing my laughter for a moment.

He looks at me, "Probably terrible."

"We're goners aren't we?" I ask him, smiling.

"Yah, but at least we know love!" He says, then intertwines his hand with mine. He gently lifts my hand to his lips, kisses it sweetly, and then lays are intertwined hands on the console between us.

This was becoming a usual thing, and I loved it. Marinette might want to kill when we get to the park, but I would do it over a hundred times for this outcome.

 ** _Marinette_**

I just looked over at Adrien awkwardly, wishing I had my phone with me. I had put my phone in my backpack, and my backpack was currently in the backseat of the truck next to Adrien's. Perfect. Now I have to sit in a truck with my crush—no highschool crush—now normally that would be amazing! But…..now it's awkward…..lovely.

Snapped out of my thoughts, I noticed that Adrien was smirking. I was curious so I voiced my thoughts.

"What are you smirking about?" I ask Adrien, my voice edged with suspicious. He just smiled at me.

"Nothing, why would you ask?" He said, his smile in full force.

"Something tells me you know why." I said.

"Just enjoy the ride Mari." He said softly, and that's exactly what I did.

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Tikki was peacefully sleeping in Marinette's backpack in the backseat of Adrien's truck, and she was perfectly happy until she felt an unwelcomed weight on her. Tikki opened her eyes to find bright green eyes looking at her that she loved so much, and a bright smile to greet her.

"Hey Tiks," Plagg said enthusiastically.

Tikki glared at him, "What are you doing here?" She demanded, "What happens if Marinette reached for her backpack!"

"Oh c'mon Tiks," Plagg whined, "We both know you girl can barely get out a sentence let alone actually move, besides I just wanted to see you." He said.

Tikki raised her eyebrow, knowing that he was not finished.

"Also," Plagg said, "Have you sensed anything weird lately?"

"You mean like another kwami?" Tikki asked immediately, she'd been wanting to ask Plagg but she couldn't, not in front of everyone else.

Plagg looked up at her, somewhat shocked, "I thought it might've been my imagination." He said softly, then added under his breath, "I thought the kid's dad had it."

"Plagg," Tikki said, unaware to what her friend said, "Do you really think he's been activated?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling with hope.

"I certainly hope not." Plagg muttered.

"Plagg!" Tikki shouted at him, then covered her mouth praying their chosen's didn't hear her.

"What?" Plagg asked, irritated, "He annoying and so emotional that it comes off as cute."

At that Tikki started giggling, "Oh Plagg," She said, then gave him a soft hug, "You know he's just getting on your nerves."

"I know." Plagg said, "That doesn't mean I can't claw him does it?"

"Plagg!" Tikki said giggling again, "We still have to see if we're right, "Now get back into Adrien's backpack before they notice."

Plagg looked at Tikki and smirked, "Ok Tiks," then just as he was about out of the bag he said, "By bugaboo!" He said, a smile on his face.

"Silly kitty," Tikki said, then returned to her peaceful slumber.

 ** _Minutes Later At the Park….._**

 ** _Marinette_**

I gently laid the blanket down on the grass while waiting for Adrien, Nino, and Alya to get back. They were at the little ice cream stand getting some for us. Alya was just going to get it but we all realized she wouldn't have enough hands, so Adrien and Nino offered to help her while I set up the blanket.

I looked at our backpacks thoughtfully, trying to figure out where to put them. Hmmmmm….ah! Right there! I gently placed all our backpacks on a tree, so they were all leaning on the tree, next to our blanket, and then I waited for my friends to return.

"Marinette!" I looked over to see Alya calling my name, carrying to ice creams. Then seconds later she was sitting down on the blanket, Adrien and Nino as well.

"Here ya go," Adrien said, handing me a cone with one two scoops of strawberry ice cream.

"T-th-thanks." I said softly, taking the cone from him. Dangit! Most of the time I could handle my nervous stuttering speech, but he got me off guard by handing me the cone. I thought Alya would've gotten me one.

"So how ya dudes been doing lately?" Nino asked, and then we all began to talk.

 ** _Meanwhile….._**

"Psssst, Tikki?" Plagg called out from his chosen's backpack.

"Yah Plagg?" Tikki called back.

"Do you think they're here?" Plagg asked.

"I don't know." Tikki responded.

"Well c'mon then, there's only one way to find out." Plagg said, then the next second he was pulling Tikki out of Marinette's backpack and into Alya's, which was next to Marinette's.

"Hello, anyone in here?" Plagg called loudly.

Almost immediately there was groan and a voice that followed, "You know, you think for not seeing you two for a while, you would wake me up a lot more pleasantly."

Tikki smiled, she'd recognize that voice anywhere, "Trixx!" Tikki shouted, then tackled her friend in a hug.

"Hey Tikki," The fox kwami said, a smile on her face, "Is the grumpy cat still at it?" She asked her friend.

Plagg cleared his throat, "That grumpy cat is standing right here." He said, annoyed.

"Would ya look at that, so he is, hey Plagg!" Trixx said, then gave her friend an unwanted hug.

Once she was done "hugging" Plagg he said, "Alright, alright, that's enough." Then he added under his breath, "I liked it better when it was just me and Tikki."

"I heard that!" Trixx said.

"Darnit!" Plagg said, "Now I can't even mutter?"

"Oh c'mon Plagg, we both know you're happy to see her!" Tikki said.

"No I'm not, now c'mon. Let's see if Mr. moody is here." Plagg said, then quickly all three kwami's went into Nino's backpack.

Honestly, Tikki was kind of surprised their chosen hadn't noticed them, but then again they were with the ones they loved. Tikki shook her head smiling. _Master Fu always did choose lovers_ , Tikki thought remembering her last chosen.

All of a sudden Tikki was tackled by a blue blur, and felt tears, "Tikki!" The peacock kwami said, crying.

Tikki just smiled, "Hi Emo," She said softly, hugging her friend back.

They continued hugging until a certain kitty got jealous.

"Ok, ok, that's enough." Plagg said, grumpily, separating the two kwamis. "First thing's first, how did you get here and what are you doing here?" Plagg asked Emo seriously.

"I see you haven't changed Plagg." Emo said, thoughtfully.

"Never." Plagg said, smirking.

"Well, to answer your questions. I'm Nino's kwami." Emo said, surprisingly he stopped crying.

"You only answered second question." Plagg said.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Emo asked, feigning innocence.

Plagg just sighed, this guy has always been difficult, "Ok, let me make it simple. How. Did. You. Get. Here?" Plagg said, he had little patience for this particular kwami.

"Plagg, I don't think you want to know." Emo replied solemnly.

"Just tell me Emo." Plagg said, already having an idea of who brought him.

Emo sighed defeated, he knew Plagg would never give up, "Viper."

Tikki tensed up at that name, she had not been expecting that.

"And?" Tikki asked.

"Kitty."


	20. Planning

**Chapter 19 – Planning**

 ** _Later that night….._**

 ** _HawkMoth_**

"Identity Thief!" I shouted, waiting for the newest akuma to reply.

"Yes Hawkmoth?" Her velvety voice replied.

"Why didn't you attack Ladybug and Chat Noir?" I ask, impatiently.

"Because I'm not going to lose." She said firmly, "All your other akumas just attacked randomly with no plan whatsoever, and those that did have a plan got too cocky. I, however, will not make _any_ of those mistakes. There's no way I will lose to that pussy cat and that little bug! Not when I can crush them so easily!" She spat out.

I don't know what rage she has for the heroines, but I honestly could care less. As long as she gets me the miraculous', she can feel as much hate as she wants.

"Besides," She continues, " _You_ didn't tell me there were _other_ heroines, where did the other three come from?" She asks.

"I don't know," I say.

To be honest, it frustrated me. Especially when I saw the peacock miraculous, how did they even get it? I thought I had locked it away in my vault! No one except Natalie knew where tat broche was, and I know for a fact she'd never betray me. That is, if she could, I smiled cruelly to myself. Ladybug and Chat Noir won't even know what hit them. Not even those new heroines can save them. Nothing can, Identity Thief will tear them up from the inside out.

 ** _Master Fu_**

"Master," I hear a soft, gentle voice and turned to find Naomi.

"Yes," I responded, "Do you need anything Naomi?"

"I was just wondering if the others would be coming tonight?" She asks softly.

I smile at her, and then her whole face lights up.

"They are?!" She says, excitedly.

All of a sudden we hear a door open and then slam shut.

"Hey Master, Naomi! You guys here?!" We both hear a boy's shout throughout the shop, and then we both look at each other and smile. Then we hear other voices.

"Owen!" I hear the voice of a girl and someone hitting someone else.

"Ow Z! Why'd ya do that?" The boy shouts.

"You can just walk into the Master's house and start screaming goodness knows what!" The girls responds.

"Calm down you two," We hear another boys' voice, "We'll just go look around and see if they're here."

"Oh that won't be necessary." I say, smiling as I calm into the room that they are all in.

"Master!" the girl shouts running up and giving me a hug.

I chuckle softly returning the hug, "Hello Z."

I pull back from the hug and look up, realizing that they're all here.

"Wow," Naomi breathes, "You're all here…..again."

"Yep!" Owen says enthusiastically, "Me, Jack, Z, Randy, and Rihanna." He says gesturing to each one of them.

I study them all, they've all grown up since I last saw them. Owen, with his dirty blonde hair, smoky gray eyes, 6" tall, and a well-built body. Not to mention, his white dress shirt and blue jeans. Jack, the heartbreaker, 5'8", dark black hair, blue eyes, and his classic jean coat and dark blue jeans. Then there's Z and Rihanna, but Rihanna's always her honey brown eyes and brown hair with bangs that swoop a little above her eyes; Z has also always had her shoulder length black, silky hair with choppy bangs, she's always been a tomboy.

However, no one's changed as much as Randy. The little 5'2" boy who's awkward was gone, in place, stood a 6'1" man with light brunette hair, blueish greenish eyes, jeans and a pladd shirt, and a big and buff body. He looks like he's the toughest thing on earth, but I swear he's still the gentle boy I knew.

"Master," Rihanna asks, her brown eyes shimmering, "Why exactly are we here? I mean, Z and Jack already got the peacock miraculous, what else is there for us to do?" She asks, softly.

"I'm not sure…..yet," I say, much to their surprise, "But here's what I know, these knew miraculous holders haven't had training like you; they don't know how to work like a team, and I'm almost positive that this new akuma "Identity Thief" will prove difficult for them. I'm not sure they'll be able to handle it which is where you will come in."

"Please tell me you don't want us to train them…..?" Z says, somewhat hopefully.

I give her a stern look that says I do want them to train them.

"No." Z says, firmly, "I won't train them, the boy is waaaaayyyyy too cocky, we'd never get anything done."

"Oh, and you weren't?" Jack says, amusement glinting in his eyes from the past.

"I was….experimenting." Z says, cautiously.

"I'm sure Plagg didn't see it that way." Owen said.

"Plagg never saw anything any way but his own." Z says, grumpily.

"Amen to that," Rihanna says, "He is the grumpiest kwami I've ever met in my entire life, and he wasn't even my kwami."

"I kind of miss him to be honest," Z says, unexpectedly.

"I think we miss all of our kwamis, Z." Randy says finally coming out of his silence.

All of a sudden Z looks up at me, "Fine. We'll do it, but only on one condition. We don't help them unless they need it; which means until they lose an akuma, we don't train them."

I nod, "That's all I'm asking for."

"Ok, then," Jack says, "We'd better get going or we're going to be late, especially since they want us at the school tomorrow."

That caught my attention," Why do they want you at the school?" I ask, suspiciously.

That's when Z looked at me mischievously, "Oh Master, we have our own lives you know, not to mention are own little secrets."

Then she walked over to me, gave me a tight hug, and walked out the door leaving me with a baffled look.

Then the others followed her as well, giving me a hug and then leaving. None of them said a word except Jack when he said goodbye.

What are those kids up to? And most importantly: Why are they needed at Adrien and Marinette's school?


	21. Kitty

**_Marinette_**

 ** _The Next Day at Dance Class…._**

"Whooh!" Alya says next to me, "That was tougher than any workout I've ever done," She says, breathing heavily.

"Mhm," I reply, my thoughts somewhere else.

 _"_ _Tikki, what's wrong?" I ask my kwami._

 _She's been acting weird ever since we got back from the park._

 _"_ _Is something on your mind?" I ask patiently._

 _Tikki's head snaps up and she looks at me, then she gives me a weird smile as if it was physically straining her to smile._

 _"_ _I'm fine Marinette," She says, "Just tired," then she leaves me to go to my closet where I set up a little bedroom for her on one of my shelves._

 _She never sleeps there._

"Marinette!" Alya shouts, while Adrien and Nino give me amused looks.

I blush red, I hadn't realized _he_ was standing right there.

"Were even listening to me?" Alya asks slightly irritated.

"Yes?" I say, giving her a shy-like smile.

Instead of getting mad at me, though, Alya just shakes her head with a smile on her face.

"Seriously girl, you've been out of it for the past few days," Alya says, "What's on your mind?" She asks.

I quickly think of an excuse.

"Oh nothing," I reply, "I'm just not use to balancing homework and this dance class," I lie easily, and Alya believes me easily without even second guessing it.

I hadn't quite realized that I was such a good liar, I guess after doing it for so long.

It becomes as easy as breathing.

When did lying become so natural to me?

I shake my head, despite the weird glances the others are giving me.

Now isn't the time to be questioning the life you've been living for the past years Marinette.

Before any of us can talk, our dance teacher claps his hand, trying to gain our attention.

"Ok everybody, listen up," our dance teacher shouts, "its time I actually tell you what these dance lessons are for," He says, "At the very end of these dance lessons, there will be a showcase," He announces, which makes everybody start talking.

"No way!" Alya says, excitedly.

I, however, am not that excited to dance in front of people.

Just please don't say that it will be-

"This showcase will be public," our teacher says, "And I have some people coming in from America as well," He says, a proud smile on his face.

Oh Lord no.

I _cannot_ perform in front of people!

"You ok Mari?" Adrien asks, looking down at me, eyes filled with concern.

He must've noticed my panic.

I give him a slight smile, "Sort of…?" I reply, honestly for once, "I'm just sure if I can perform in front of people."

Before he can respond the dance teacher announces, "Also, so you guys have something fun. This showcase is also a competition," He says, once again gathering everyone's attention, "Not to mention, you will not be dancing alone. The person whom you've been dancing with these past few weeks will be your partner in the competition," He says.

"Aghhhh," Alya groans, "I'm definitely going to lose now!" She whispers/shouts.

Nino feigns offense, "Oh c'mon babe, I'm not that bad of a dancer," He says a frown on his face, although his eyes are glinting with playfulness.

"No but you're definitely not good," Alya grumbles.

All of a sudden Nino grabs Alya's hand and pulls her against his chance and wiggles his eyebrows.

"At least we'll have an excuse to be together, we gotta practice after all don't we?" He says, winking at Alya.

My eyes widen in shock….was Alya BLUSHING?!

"Whatever," Alya mutters, pushing herself away from Nino, but not before he gives her a sweet kiss on the cheek which causes her red cheeks to now look like two tomatoes.

Alya returns to her spot next to me, and I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Shut up," She mutters at me.

"We're definitely talking about this," I say to her smirking, however, in the corner of my eye.

I caught Adrien looking at me with shock but amusement.

Why?

"One more thing before you leave," I teacher says loudly, "Show up as soon as you can tomorrow for the next dance lesson. We have some special guests, and I will also be announcing the theme," He says, a smile on his face.

I groan inwardly.

I have a bad feeling about this.

I quickly bid my goodbyes to everyone, then grab my bags, and make my way home.

Normally I would go somewhere with Adrien, Nino, and Alya, but with Identity Thief on the loose. I don't want to take any chances.

I can't mess up again.

 ** _Adrien_**

I walk into my apartment and shut the door on my way in.

I flop on my bed in my room like I normally do and feel a smile creep on my face.

 _I watched as Marinette leaned into a blushing Alya and wiggle her eyebrows._

 _"_ _Shut up," Alya mutters._

 _"_ _We're definitely talking about this later," Marinette says, smirking._

To say the least, I was a little shocked.

I love seeing that side of Marinette.

Her confident, sassy side.

The side I never get to see.

All of a sudden, I see a black blur zoom out of my bag and into my closet.

I sigh wistfully, what is up with Plagg?

He hasn't spoken to me at all since we left the park. He hasn't even glanced my way.

"Plagg?" I call out to him, heading towards my closet.

That is until I hear Plagg crying.

I stop dead in my tracks.

Why is Plagg crying?

I quickly head back to my bed softly.

Plagg will kill me if he finds out that I heard him cry.

I just need to give him space, I'll ask why he was crying when he's feeling better.

Not even five minutes, Plagg is coming out of the closet.

He looks exactly the same, as if he hadn't just balled in my closet.

"Hey Plagg?' I say to him, his head slowly turning to me, "You alright?" I ask him, positive that concern is showing through my bright green eyes.

"Yah kid," Plagg replies, "I'm fine, just need some yummy camembert and a good nap," He says.

"You sure?" I ask him.

"Yah," He replies, then he goes to the mini fridge in my room, grabs a piece of camembert, pops it in his mouth, and then quickly flies over to me and curls up into my side and falls asleep.

I smile down at him.

Plagg could be a butt sometimes, but I wouldn't have any other kwami.

I lie on my back, deciding that I need a good nap as well.

 ** _Plagg_**

Kitty

That's all I can think about.

My sweet little kitten, Kitty.

All of my chosen's have been boys, not once had I'd ever gotten a girl.

Tikki had gotten a boy before, just as the others had both genders as well, but I only had boys.

That all changed when she walked in.

 _"_ _PLAGG!" I hear her scream in agony, "Please don't leave me," She says, tears falling down her face._

 _"_ _I'm sorry kitten," I whisper, then kiss her forehead gently as I go back to Master Fu, who's in the hospital room with me as well._

 _I turn around to look at my kitten one last time as I see her writhe in pain on the hospital bed, restraints on her hands keeping her strapped to the bed._

 _I just stand there, tears falling down my face as the nurses rush in and sedate her. Why does my power have to be destruction? Why does this always happen?! Why did it happen to her?_

 _"_ _Oh Plagg," Tikki says, bringing me into a gentle embrace, "She'll be ok," She whispers gently into my ear._

 _"_ _Will she?" I look at Tikki hopelessly, "She'll be scarred by this forever," I say, sadness dripping from my voice._

 _"_ _Plagg," Tikki says, a soft smile gracing her face, "You've always underestimated her, she's stronger than you think,"_

 _All of a sudden, Tikki, Master Fu, and the hospital all fade away._

 _Suddenly, everything around me is just pitch black darkness, and all I hear._

 _Is her screaming._

I jerk myself awake, breathing heavily.

I look to my left to see that it's 9:00 p.m. and I also me my chosen sleeping peacefully.

I look at Adrien and smile softly.

The stupid kitten fell asleep in his clothes.

I fly up to his face softly, and gently push his bangs out of his face.

It was at that moment that I swore to myself, this kitten won't be getting hurt.

Over my dead body.

 **A:N**

 **Hey my lil' donuts!  
Sooooo, what that deep or was it deep?!  
I'm not even joking, I was crying when I wrote this chapter.  
It literally kills me to see Plagg sad!  
Anyway, what are your guys' thoughts on this chapter?  
What did y'all think about Kitty?  
Any theories yet?  
Leave your thoughts in the comments!  
Thanks for reading!**

 **Ps: I'm so sorry for not uploading in such a long time, school's being a jerk to me right now! Hopefully, I will be back to posting chapters more often!  
Also, what do you guys think of Season 2 of miraculous ladybug?! What did you guys think of Rena Rouge and who's excited or Lukas?!**


End file.
